Law Of Robotics
by DevilsNvrCry
Summary: Welcome to the world of Chobits in where every human has his or her personal computer, but what happens when Kaiba, Yami, Marik, and Bakura find theirs under weird and mysterious circumstances? It leads to an enemy that might have transcended through time
1. Chapter 1

Law OF Robotics

Refrences:

**No.1**-Joey

**No.2**-Yugi

**No.3**-Malik

**No.4**-Ryou

* * *

**Warning**: Refrences to other anime's and Manga's will be made, non of them belong to me, just the Plot. I don't own Yugioh, or Chobits..nor do I own any other anime, or mangas mentioned. All the credit belongs to there respected owners…once again only the idea(plot) belongs to me…

**Contains Parings: SetoxJoey, YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikXMalik**

Other: Hi! This story will be long and crazy so get ready for a rollercoaster ride. If you have any questions feel free to Email or Comment. Hmmm …I guess I wanted to make something new and trust me when I say this is like a soap opera with everything that goes on….And yes this is a story that has transcended through time, I have been working on this for about two years, I never had the courage to publish it until now. I still don't know where it is that I want to go with this but 50% of this has been written. On another note, I apologize for any grammar and spelling error's….So a Beta is more than welcomed. This story also contains side stories lol…..which will involve an episode of the actual chobits manga or other, if you guys suggest them.

..I have a question…how many of you feel embarrassed about buying Yaoi at your local stores lol…I know I do!

Ps: There's going to be a-lot of side stories…..

**[Chapter 1]- **Marik and Bakura

The year is 20XX it's a new world, relations with other humans have nearly become obsolete. What's taken it's place, Personal "Human" Computers. Androids if you want to call them. They never grow old, never talk back and you build them to fit your own personal taste. The term android comes from there sensitive touch capabilities that would rival any humans nervous system.

Why not simply call them robots?

A lot of it was simply derived from the human laws, of Robotics. They cry, feel pain, and feel happy. But these feeling do not go outside of there programming, or else these androids would be considered human. Many found this idea to be an outstanding creation of humanity.

They(androids) were not made from the lust of man nor were they made from their greed they were made from… pure love. Ichiro was his name, an inventor who married a lovely scientist and they were truly happy. The scientist was unable to bear children, so the inventor made for her two "beautiful" children using the latest technology. And that's how they were born.

But many years have passed since then, and a new legend arose. One that was thought to be a myth.

The legend of Chobits…..

* * *

Kaiba, Yami, Bakura and Marik walked along the streets of Domino one sunny afternoon. Their friendship had grown very slowly but it no doubly progressed, they trusted each other and had saved the world together countless times, they would never admit this to each other but their connections to the past had become unbreakable. Yami always knew that destiny would play out this way since his time in Egypt -when he took charge of the Millennium Necklace- but Bakura, Marik and (especially) Kaiba had learned this lesson the hard way. While time went by… the pharaoh had managed to slowly seep into their hearts creating a very unique kind of friendship that bore from hate. A friendship that they would never admit. And now fate had played out like this, yes he had seen his future with the necklace but many things could of changed this outcome. The simplest of choices could alter such an outcome. Especially with the multiple universes out there.

And so he worked hard to make it possible and through his hard work and dedication it became possible.

And now here they were walking through the streets of Domino like the bestest of friends.

Bakura on hand didn't think the same as the pharaoh. And so he walked and glared at the small figure before him… what right did he have to order him around? It's not like their past had been peachy, infact it had been everything but peachy…."_sigh_" it was complicated. But I guess that wasn't the real question. The real question was buried deep within his mind. He was a thief the king of thiefs, and he stole many things. His highlight, the day he stole Yami's fathers sarcophagus and took it to the palace rebelling against the pharaoh. "_Good Times_!"

A hatred had been born, from the moment he was a child struggling to get by

A child born from criminals is a criminal.

Then this so called king arose form the lands of Egypt and spoke of the unification and peace within the lands but those words weren't meant for his people. NO. Those promises weren't for him. It pained him, because the children that ran around him with pure bliss would grow up to judged and hated by the people of his pharaoh. They had the audacity to call them uncivilized. Why? Because they didn't have up to date technology, because their buildings were torn and decaying, or was it because their clothes weren't so glamorous. What made them less human than the rest. They never killed out of boredom unless provoked…so what made them different? They were human weren't they? His people suffered, his people were noble, his people felt pain, they were his family…. and yet they were shunned from the Utopia that Atem was trying to create. What made his people better than his? Sure they committed mistakes but to be shunned from happiness, that was low even for a king. That was the reason, he stole and dishonored the king.

Yami didn't take this lightly. He was beyond pissed…he stood with the Millennium puzzle around his neck and Bakura stood there with the Millenium Ring around his, not about to back down…..then there was that damn priest who stood there as well, watching with his Millennium Rod, calculating…"_Sneaky bastard_….

_and the last thing I remember was standing there before the three Gods of Ra…trying to save my people_…"

….Bakura's thought's were interrupted when he noticed that his heart had sped up, and his body started feeling funny, and his breath was short… something caught his eyes…luscious long white hair and porcelain skin laying there in a pile of trash. It reminded him of someone, someone important. But his mind wouldn't register the person almost like…they were erased…. He was tiered of living in a past that died 5,000 years ago.

Bakura stood in that place staring at the figure in the trash for about five minutes. During those five minutes the others stared at him intently…. To them(Marik, Yami and Kaiba) It almost seemed like a lion stalking it's prey -only that in this scenario Bakura was the lion and the being his gaze was currently focused on…the gazelle…-Bakura broke out of the trance and slowly started to approach the beauty that laid their emotionless in a heap of trash and finally, when he was in a close enough range he noticed that "it" had a No.4 imprinted on it's thigh. He wondered if this person or thing was alive, but being the kind of person to act and then think, he decided to carry "it" and ask questions later. The possibility of "it" being a dead body did cross his mind but since this was Bakura we were talking about, dead bodies were nothing new to him. Nothing was going to ruin this night-or else he was never going to hear the end if it, from a certain Pharaoh-. Yes people did stare, for in his hands laid a women(to the people he looked like a she) who was rapped in a very long ribbon, that so happened to coil itself perfectly around the figure's body but fear impaired their speech.

Bakura's peripheral vision allowed him to see the tattoo implanted on it's thigh… something about it's location and ink quality turned him on. What made this situation weird wasn't the fact that in his hands laid a beautiful stranger, the strangeness of this situation was that the minute he picked up the body the void that plagued his heart was filled. Almost as their meeting was predetermined.

Kaiba on the other hand rubbed his temples…."_sigh_"… Bakura was crazy, but now he was simply insane carrying that THING around. However, Kaiba continued to walk trying to end this 'friendship' walk that the pharaoh had forced them all to attend, as soon as possible. All of them followed Kaiba but once again they stopped…

Marik walked listening to the pharaoh speak. This was one funny situation, so why not get his seven chuckles in…ha,ha,ha…ha,ha….ha,ha…..there. Never in a million years did he think that him and the sun of Ra would be friends in this world, I mean he was pretty evil in the past if he did say so himself. Despite the fact that the past was something insignificant to him, he killed…so what….he hurt….natural, tried to change the world…not really. But his hatred grew and the darkness spread, why should he waste his life for a king he didn't even consider royalty, because the king was a man that demanded respect but hadn't gained it and he and his family suffered greatly for that. Locked up to never see the sunlight of day to live in a world that would never know he existed, the life of a tomb keeper. That was his thorn. And yet his family simply bowed to the king and gratefully took the job. Proud to stand before Atem. "_Blah_" He didn't' feel honor, he didn't feel the pride that his parents spoke about. He simply felt trapped. The day they moved to their new home.

_"I remember extending my arms like a bird and let the wind pass through my body, I had Goosebumps all over my body. And it made me sad because for the first time in my life I had noticed the true beauty of this world. I opened my eyes and saw flocks of birds flying past me. Oh, how I wished I was a bird. How I wished to fly away, that way these chains wouldn't be able to bind me anymore" _

A true honor was all they spoke about. "_Until my tenth birthday_." A ceremony proving to the king how much they loved and worshipped him.

_Never once asking me for my opinion. _

_And so they tied me up to a table and tattooed my back, which spoke of a legend. _Something his sister foresaw with her Millennium Necklace. Oh how he loathed the king of kings, oh how he wanted to squeeze that neck between his fingers.

_And then all I remember is standing alongside the king of thieves and the kings of kings ready to face something powerful. Something that took away, and left a void"_

Marik stopped. Almost instantly something told him to stop and the most delicious smell infiltrated his nose. He whiffed the smell and the bulge in his pants grew, only to be stopped by the constricting cloth of his pants. Almost as if his animal side had completely taken over. Slowly he turned following the enticing smell and noticed a hand containing the No.3 (a couple of miles away from the one Bakura found). His pores released sweat as if he were nervous, his blood pumped faster almost as if it were tying to tear through the skin and his heart was pumping it, spreading it down south. Marik grinned his member throbbing with pleasure. It was weird nothing had ever turned him on this much.

This was indeed an interesting night.

Kaiba's temples thumped harder, today of all days…this had to happen…the one day in the year that they were forced to hang out with Yami and it had turned out like this…..Kaiba's thought's were interrupted with questions about these beings, they were being found fairly easy and no one else seemed to notice them. Why were people just walking by without picking up these things? Did people even noticed them? It was pretty hard not too.

Marik inspected further. The trash that surrounded the tanned beauty seemed to be there for weeks, Marik like Bakura decided to ask questions later. Placing one arm by the knees and the other by the neck, ready to take home his prized collection. Marik thought about carrying the doll over his shoulders but to much would have been revealed so he decided with the standard bridal position. Just like Bakura's, his doll was only wearing a ribbon like material around it's body covering the most important parts, leaving a lot to the imagination. Poor, Poor Marik, this was going to be a long walk….

Bakura and Marik were now partners in crime… because to the untrained eye they looked like serial killers carrying their victims to their impending doom.

…People did stare but were to afraid to end up like the victims they carried so they just watched from afar…Hooray for ignoring people who might possibly need help…

"Great going guys, now our night will not be normal" said Yami

"Like anything about them is normal" retorted Kaiba

'Hmph" was the only thing heard from the other two. Yami suddenly stopped.

Kaiba's eyes widened this had to be a sick joke, Seto knew that his cousin was smarter than the other two, in where he wouldn't let his penis do all the talking. But when Kaiba turned around expecting his cousin to simply walk away…Seto was shocked to see that it had happened, Yami was thinking with his DICK.

He was truly surrounded by fools.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: On First Page**

**I would like to thank those who have taken their time to read this story. It means A-lot. **

**[Chapter 2]**: Yami and Kaiba

Back to the Yami

The pharaoh noticed that as they got closer and closer to there destination, more and more of these objects were being found.

Where were they heading?

Well they were kinda walking around aimlessly…..but as he stopped and pondered there good luck(sarcasm), Yami all of a sudden noticed a hip bone that contained the No.2 tattooed on it. It seemed like something compelled him to look, almost like, destiny.

Had all of this been part of destiny?

If it was then he, personally, didn't want to change a thing… a thief and psycho who once were his enemies now stood by him not as enemies but something that almost resembled friendship borderline brothers. What had compelled all of them to be united in this twist of fate?

…"_Maybe it's my stunning personality"…_

_Yup, that was it. _

_Nah, who was he kidding he was a dick in the past and they knew he knew. Maybe it delved deeper than that, maybe it was the first evil that brought forth this friendship? But what had motivated this sudden burst of wanting and knowing? What had made him feel like shit ? Everything he did in the past HE, was not about to regret, everything he ever did was simply for his people. And in time it was Bakura and Marik that had learned this the hard way. Everyone fought for a purpose but he wasn't about to feel pity for everyone who did, he had his reason's just like everyone who tried to kill him did. And when he punished them, he didn't feel any remorse. For when his enemies fell he took from them their dreams, making and building a world that was… for all people. _

_Suddenly his puzzled shined…Why? Was it another memory that only his puzzle knew? _

_...He saw it, the thing that that made his puzzle react, A number…not just a number, but a person lying there sleeping. In that instance all his thought's vanished, almost as if this person proved that all his work in the past was significant, however his heart clenched, almost as if he had lost….no…he would ignore the pain, the sadness and the tears that fought to escape his eyes, why was he was feeling this, only destiny knew_

_….he glanced at the being, the person laying there had the same-tri-colored hair as he did, the only difference, the hair. _

_Instead of the spikyness of his hair, long luscious hair replaced it (Chobits, actually all their hair resembles that of chi's). _

_Something compelled him to pick this being up... allowing him to join the group of psychos trailing behind Kaiba…_

_Now our dear Kaiba, my wonderful readers, waived -more like glared- goodbye to his unique set of friends deciding to never again have a 'guys night out' as Yami had called it. Why had he decided to go….…oh…he remembered why…Yami had forced him into going, _

_DAMN the pharaoh's 5,000 year old blackmail…._

_His thoughts were suddenly interrupted…. _

_Kaiba stopped._

_No he couldn't believe it. _

_There's no way this could be happening to him. _

_Nope. _

_Maybe he should just walk away…_

"_Sigh"_

_He couldn't walk away a Kaiba never turned away or feared the impossible and so he stayed, thinking and calculating his next move. _

_Kaiba noticed like all his other "friends" findings, the person lying there contained the same beautiful long hair and number. And now he stood motionless staring at the person before him, and for some reason he understood the others, even if he didn't want to_

_…something attracted him to this lifeless figure, he couldn't place his finger on it but as soon as his eyes met the sleeping figure laying there, something inside had clicked, almost as if the puzzled piece he had been missing had been finally filled. _

_Enter Kaiba Flashback Here_

"_Look at how stupid I must look, me the Great Seto Kaiba worrying about some past. You got to be kidding me!"_

_Kaiba interrupted the flashback _

_Was this the feelings the others felt? _

_Kaiba shook his head he must be really high or something to be thinking about the other's FEELINGS he wanted to kill himself right about now, he sounded like a women… thinking about the other's emotions. He grew frustrated with the whole situation, picked up the soon-to-be-free-maid and drove home in his Lamborghini...but before that, he placed the sleeping figure in the trunk… _

_Five minutes later, Kaiba found himself at home, and opened the trunk called his security to move the doll into the living room. But before any of that took place…To Kaiba's surprise, all of his "friends" didn't run to their own individual houses, but to his instead._

_Another sigh left the brunet's mouth _

_And so he himself picked the doll up and walked through his doors. _

_All of them placed each doll on Kaiba's living room floor only to have Mokuba notice the bandaged beauties on the floor, picked up his phone called his lawyer and panicked,_

"_Hey! It finally happened Kaiba killed a hooker, bring some chloroform, Vaseline and some chop-sticks, don't ask why..just do IT!" _

_Kaiba snatched the phone from his little brother, and explained the bizarre situation to both his lawyer and his little brother. _

_Now to the bigger problem, how to wake them( the dolls)._

"_So guys what do we do….? Sneered Bakura_

"_Lets fondle them until we find a button" replied Yami_

_Everyone stared at Yami. Who would of thought that the pharaoh would be so indecent (lol)….._

"_You know what they say, it's those quite ones you have to look out for!" Marik laughed_

_But non-the less they all agreed. Kaiba however was a little hesitant. _

"_What's wrong Kaiba?" asked Mokuba _

_Kaiba smirked touched his chin and replied, "What would my fan girls think?"_

"_Did the Priest just make a JOKE?" laughed Marik_

"_No! Did he really!" turned Bakura_

"_I don't think so, or else the apocalypse would be upon us!" stated Yami_

_Everyone cracked up….(Insert maniacal laughs here) except Kaiba _

"_No seriously Kaiba what's up?" asked Mokuba once again_

"…" _Kaiba said nothing_

_The young brunette walked over to the blond, the bandages that covered his lewd body, still there….Kaiba touched it's face, and then the collarbone, it felt almost human. _

_Something told him, that once he touched the doll something would snap inside him, like earlier_

_Something he didn't want. _

_Oh how he wanted to open the doll up and see the types of wiring that made the doll so human, he wanted to see the way the neurons interacted with the cerebral cortex. Many things plagued his mind….and yet he didn't want to. He was a tech wiz he couldn't deny it, but something had stopped him. The thing he feared before, that feeling that kept nagging at him, that little voice that kept pestering him into help the blond. _

_Kaiba then looked over and noticed Marik practically throbbing with pleasure but clearly containing himself. _

_How did he know…well Marik kept yelling, _

"_Man I have a FUCKING hard on!" _

_Bakura on the other hand was truly trying to find a way to wake the No.3 doll up and Yami…Well it looked like he wasn't kidding when he suggested the fondling. _

_The brunet opened the blonds legs, _

_FUCK now he understood why Marik kept yelling he had a hard on. He didn't want to deal with this and so he picked up the blond bridal style and threw it on his bed. Unlike the others he had work to do. _

"_Guards, escort each of these gentlemen out of the premises and take them home, I have work to do!" yelled Kaiba. _

_Mokuba on the other hand wanted to see the beauty, for some odd reason it reminded him of his mother. There was no particular resemblance to his mother but something warmed his heart, it could have been the golden hair that resembled the sun or even how warm it felt when he touched it's cheek but something had called him to this being that resembled a women. Kaiba hadn't explained the details of there encounter but he was happy... because finally he had someone to play with. _

_And so he kissed the blond on the cheek and for the first time left to his room, brushed his teeth and climbed onto his bed. _

_And for the first in a while he slept with a smile on his face. _

"_Knock!" "Knock"_

_Kaiba sneered. Who in their right mind would interrupt him from his work. His question was answered when the door was slowly opened revealing a beautiful young man, swaying his hips trying to entice Kaiba. The brunet smirked, he had forgotten that a rival from another company was going to visit him tonight. It wasn't a friendly visit, no it was much more. This man was his fuck buddy one that he personally couldn't get rid of but unlike the others this one wasn't as annoying. _

_His red hair swayed and his green eyes were obviously filled with lust. _

"_I've missed you" whispered the man_

_Kaiba smirked. He needed a break anyways, it had been a couple of months since his last fuck…this was going to be interesting. _

_A minute passed and a hot make out session had started. The man left, leading Kaiba to his room. Kaiba stayed behind, saved all his work and followed the man. _

_Kaiba wasted no time and slammed the boy onto his bed, removing clothes as if their lives had depended on it. Moans escaped the younger male, who was already dripping with cum..._

_Kaiba on the other hand wasn't as rock hard, he needed a-little more persuasion. _

_Another moan was heard, but it wasn't the boy beneath him, it sounded like it was coming from the floor. Kaiba stopped kissing the red head, got up and walked to the other side of his bed. _

_What Kaiba saw made his dick throb with pleasure. _

_The blond had finally woken up, and his legs were far apart from each other, the bandages were wrapped around his body nicely but it still exposed enough to make his want to fuck the boy on the floor._

"_Kaiba love, why did you stop?" asked Red_

_And followed Kaiba's gaze and smirked. So Kaiba wanted a three-some, under normal circumstances he would of said no, but the being on the floor was simply tempting….._

_Another moan escaped the blonds mouth. It slowly opened it's eyes, his long eye-lashes fluttering open, his hands moving slowly caressing his chest, his knees were touching and his gasps were rapid. And when he finally opened his beautiful eyes confusion quickly grazed his features. Nothing made sense and his head hurt really bad….why?_

_Kaiba didn't move. But the blond did, almost as if, it were trying to get up and walk. It turned itself around, exposing his cute little back to Kaiba, and then proceeded to lift itself up exposing himself to Kaiba. And Finally he stood._

_ His honey colored eyes piercing Kaiba's. _

"_What a cute blond!" the red head squealed and he quickly got up and pushed the blond onto the bed, straddling the blond. The red head proceeded to slowly remove the bandages from the boy beneath him, only to have the blond struggle weakly against the captor. Something didn't feel right, he couldn't understand what, but when he looked into the green eyes something scared him. _

_His struggled were in vain however, because the red head used the white fabric he removed from the blond...and tied his hands together. _

"_Don't worry love, I won't bite, unless you want me too" he smirked_

_Something inside Kaiba snapped, he quickly grabbed the red haired man and dragged him outside his door, _

"_Leave!" commanded Kaiba_

"_Why, is it because of the blond?" screamed the man_

_Kaiba only glared slamming the door_

_In the mean time the blond slowly got up, tears seeped through his eyes. He didn't understand why, but for some reason they wouldn't stop. _

_And then he remembered. _

_He was looking for something…something, that needed him. The blonds arms were still tied together but his legs weren't..._

_And so he stumbled thought the corridor of the mansion and found a door, slowly opening it, and inside he found what he was looking for, the small child that had kissed him on the cheek. He didn't know about the kiss but something inside the child seemed so sad, and all the blond wanted was to hug and protect the raven haired kid. Maybe he would understand all of this in the future but for now all he wanted was to sleep and make the other boy reveal something that wasn't sadness…the blond undid the knot on his hands and climbed onto the bed and slept next to Mokuba_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: First page

Parings: First Page

Other: I would like to thank those who added this story once again, and to those who commented

**Unknown Person: Thank you, for being the first reviewer, and I'm glad you like the new fresh plot**

**Tommy 2.0: Here I am giving you more lol….Thank you for taking the time and Reviewing **

"Kaiba I demand an explanation!" roared Red

"Get out" sneered Kaiba

"Not until you explain to me, what exactly is going on!"

"…." Kaiba glared

"Kaiba I warn you, don't tempt me, I might hurt something close to you"

Kaiba fumed…"Are you threatening me?"

"Kaiba. Look I'm tiered of your mind games, if I end up hurt in any way, I will repay that debt ten-fold so please, explain to me. Why one minute were ready to Fuck and the next I'm out your door?….No, let me guess, it has to do with the white rabbit up there?"

Kaiba didn't speak he owed no one an explanation. And before he closed the door he heard him say

"Kaiba mark my words, I will not go for the kill, but I will go for the pain. Death is nothing in comparison to the pain I will make you feel. So don't you dare turn your back to me!"

Kaiba closed the door.

He went upstairs, ready to face the blond. However when he opened the door to his room he found that he wasn't anywhere. The only thing that proved his existence were the ribbons that laid on the floor.

Kaiba's blood pumped faster, something about this situation just made him roar with anger, how dare he run while his back was turned. Kaiba quickly turned around, and headed towards the door, but before that he wanted to check on his little brother.

The brunette slowly opened the door, his anger dissipated as soon as he entered the room.

Kaiba had hoped that whatever commotion had just happened Mokuba hadn't heard it, and so Seto opened the door and approached the bed, he wanted to wake his brother and apologize for leaving him alone these past few weeks…._sigh_….what was the point. He didn't even have a legitimate reason, many night's Kaiba would reach his home only to find Mokuba sleeping on the couch, obviously waiting up for him.

Kaiba slowly removed the covers,

There laying in the middle of the bed he found the blond in a fetal position and in the curvature of his stomach laid Mokuba, it looked like a cocoon in where the blonds arms extended warmly around Mokuba. It looked like a mother holding her infant. The blonds face peacefully rested on top of Mokuba's and around them laid a cascade of blond hair that reminded him of the sun…

Kaiba flopped down on the bed. His hands were folded neatly on his lap but his thoughts were far from calm. Mokuba always told him that his nightmares were long gone, he should had realized that he had been lying, the proof was the in the way the boy shook in his sleep and hugged the blond.

Just a child. And he had forgotten it many times.

Kaiba's heart clenched.

Just like his step-father had done to him, he was slowly doing to Mokuba.

Next Day -School

It was 7:00 am and Yami's grandmother was already sweeping the entrance to the Kami shop. When she saw her grandson walk outside she smiled at him,

"Good Morning Yami….Oh who's this?"

"Grandma this is Yugi" replied Atem

"Oh are you also going to school?"

Yugi just kindly smiled and responded with a "Nyuu"

"Nah, he was just walking me out" yawned Yami

Yami's grandmother squealed "That's so sweet, but it seems like you need clothes, you can't wear those ugly clothes"

Yami grunted those were his clothes…

"Have a good day, Yami. And please behave." warned his grandma

"Come Yugi, let's give you appropriate clothes. This is my room. Please come in."

Yugi slowly nodded his head and smiled politely.

"Usually, when someone invites you inside a place, you have to be respectful, so here respond with these words, 'Thank you for having me'" explained grandma

Yugi nodded, "Th-a-n-k-..

"Thank you for having me" she repeated

"T-H-A-N-K….."

"sweety you don't have to yell"

"Thank you, for having me." replied Yugi

Grandma hugged Yugi, "Good Job!"

"I'll be just a moment." and she went out another door

In the mean time Yugi saw a portrait laying face down on the table he slowly approached it and picked it up, slowly revealing the person in the frame.

And just as he was about to fully see the picture….

"I'm back"

Yugi quickly slammed the frame,

"Here would you try these on"

Yugi nodded and as he changed, she slowly walked to the same frame and picked it up. She saw the person on that picture and tightly held it close to her heart. The memory of the person in the picture made her smile. Even thought that person was gone, the memories that they both held was something that she would never let go.

She placed the photo face down and helped Yugi change

"Wow, that looks great on you. A perfect fit. But of course it would. That outfit was made for you after all….usually when someone gives you something the polite thing to say is, thank you…."

"Thank you"

"You really have forgotten everything."

…

"Morning guys!" cheered Yami

"What's so great about it Pharaoh!" yelled Bakura

"What's wrong with you, Bakura?" sniggered Marik

"I left Ryou at home alone…I don't know what might happen"

"I know what you mean, I left Malik with Isis. She was acting weird…."

Kaiba walked passed them

"Good morning to you too…priest" sneered Marik

"I have found something important" informed Kaiba

All of them followed Kaiba to the library

"Look at these picture, can you notice anything?"

In those pictures laid two identical females, one who contained the No.00 and No.01, and in front of one was what looked like a female doctor and on the other a male doctor. Yami guessed that this was the creator of the series.

…

"What did Yugi forget?"

"You're a fast learner aren't you. It's okay. That's what he wanted. You still don't have your memories, don't you Yugi?"

"Memory?"

"So your memory has been lost. Maybe it's for the best. You might be better without it. Much happier, if you didn't know the truth. Maybe the **othe**r won't be needed anymore"

"Yugi doesn't understand?"

She looked at him and smiled, "So your name is Yugi, now…I'm glad, I hope you manage to find happiness in this lifetime" she cooed

Meanwhile Malik

"Malik where are you…" Ishizu called, after she had given the younger boy some clothes she had managed to lose him. That's when she found him intently looking at the fish tank that they owned. Malik couldn't comprehend why those creatures looked different from him but the idea involved magic(atleast to Malik). The way the clear blue water glistened with the wonderful colors of the fish, the way they floated there was something that he had never seen.

Malik wondered how it worked, was he a fish in a giant tank as well…he stuck his hand inside and gently grabbed a fish. Slowly he watched it gasp for air, and wondered what was happening to it. Eventually the poor fish suffocated and yet he still held it, wondering why it's sudden movements had ceased.

"It died" calmly explained Ishizu

But Malik still held it with such care and warmth hoping it would revive.

"It suffocated when you took it, out of the water"

Marik slowly looked a Ishizu, and spoke, "Died?"

Ishizu was astounded by his growth, at such a young age (two days old-technically) Malik had understood, and was asking questions, how advanced was there programming?

"Yes. It means….."

"That he has passed on" interrupted Marik

Ishizu was shocked….."Yes that is correct" how could such a child come to understand such a complex and morbid idea. That at such a young age, Malik knew the concept of life and death…..(1)

Malik walked into Ishizu's room and took out a shoe box and inside he placed Mr. Fish as he had dubbed him, he gently picked the box and took him to the back yard, and buried him. He intently stared at the ground and wondered, if this was the fate that would befall him one day….

….

"Okay class let's settle down, now where did we leave off, oh yes we were looking at this image"

The overhead projector show's a picture of a nude woman, two infact. On the right hand side we have a picture of a persocom, her perfect body sculpted with great detail, her curves are enough to drive any man mad, and her breasts there anything any man would dream of, on the left we had a human woman who isn't as fit as, her body shows her flaws as a human, but she still possesses that beauty that any artist would appreciate.

"I know what you are all thinking, this is porn. But I assure you it is not. It is a question that has arisen since the change of the millennia. Now I will ask you this….why built such a machine that resembles humans? They were able to form them in any shape or form but why make them look and act like humans? Another question to think about when looking at these two women, is that the women on the right isn't a human, she's pretty, yes. But no matter what she looks like, she is still just a machine and electronic appliance. So are machines and people different? …I'll wait for an answer

One kid raised his hand and stood,

"I believe that there is a difference sir. But it depends on the person. Take animals for example, people treat them like human despite there fury outer appearance. I believe it's our ability to anthropomorphize non-human things into humans things, that allows this difference to go unnoticed. We empathize with them and we give them characteristics that we see fit, so when making such a being it is the owner/buyer that bestows them human qualities. So I guess it is our feelings that make inanimate objects seem or resemble humans. Meaning that depending on the person, there is no difference between a machine or human.

The teacher responded

"Good answer, so your saying that it is the fact that the reason we threat persocoms this way is the fact that they look human….that was actually my next point you just beat me to it"…he giggled

He grabbed a glass of water and continued his lecture

Another student raised her hand

"Could it be our fear of the unknown? You see humans tend to fear what they don't understand, so when this fear arises we tend to question it. So I believe that in making them look more human we tend to lessen that fear. We are tricked by there outer looks that we don't have the need to question it. We fear it yes, but we still buy them, it is something that was made for this generation. My parents don't have the need for them since they were from an age of laptop computers, they fear that one day they "Humanoids" as my parents call them will one day rise and kill humanity…."

A dozen students raised there hands

"ahhh….tell me what is a humanoid?….Actually that is something we will be discussion in our next lecture. Wow there sure is a lot of you today, well there always is, I must be one great lecturer lol…." the teacher joked

He heard some giggles in the background

"It is true, however, if you notice, each new model created resembles humans more and more. So the more we make them look human the less we feel the need for true human interaction. Why is that? Why is it easily accepted? Once again we come to the root…that they look like humans….

He pointed to the projection

"On the left we have this human women, we can make her cry and forever scar her, her wounds will remain there as a constant reminder of our flaws and on the left we have this android that feels pain if we hurt them, kill them, rape them, we could just simply erase there thoughts and the next day will be as if nothing ever happened we can scar there skin but we can easily take them to repair and the scar will leave. But why replace a human woman with this appliance? Could it be our dominating nature, we like to act on free will without being bounded by laws. In fact "Humanoids" give us freedom never imaginable in a human women.

They never complain, they never age and they satisfy every fantasy possible.

But eventually we do grow bored. We still yearn for that challenge and in the end we either become obsessed with the humanoid or we leave to go search for a family, a true human family….

The teacher glanced at his watch….

"…and once again we are out of time. Next lecture well be discussing humanoids vs. persocom's so be ready for a discussion on that. Have a good weekend"

Class packing

"Man that guy sure knows how too keep us on our feet" spoke Marik

"Yeah for some reason I just find his class to be very, intriguing" responded Bakura

"But he does make a point, the more human our computers look, the less we need real humans to interact with" commented Yami

Kaiba didn't speak unlike his other classes this was the only one he ever attended, the lectures were good and the teacher was intriguing, always coming up with a different topic to discuss.

Kaiba was interrupted out of his thought's when his phone rang….."I'll be there shortly"

….

Mokuba was in school and Kaiba at work ( he assumed) and yet for the last hour he just laid there on the floor. Something was calling him… but he couldn't place his finger on it. Something deep inside kept calling his name…."Jou" it whispered and it scared him, he curled up into a ball and placed his hands on his ears. He trembled with fear and the number on his shoulder burned.

"Jou" it kept calling but that wasn't his name, he didn't have one.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Mokuba

The blond just stared. He couldn't understand, for some reason everything was being blocked. Nothing was being processed.

The calling kept getting louder and the number kept getting hotter, his body was burning

Something was happening…..

"Come on let's visit Seto at work, I bet he hasn't eaten anything, so I have prepared lunch for him. Let's go…." Mokuba giggled

Right before Mokuba left he turned a looked at the blond,

"oh…we haven't named you have we?"

The blond just stared at him….his thoughts were interrupted

For some reason,

"Jou" escaped his mouth. And the blond quickly covered his mouth something about that name…

"Joey…I like that"

Joey smiled, and tackled the Mokuba to the floor. He finally had a name, it wasn't that name that kept ringing in the back of his head. Instead it was his own name, a name from Mokuba…words couldn't explain the warm feeling inside.

Mokuba giggled once again, "Come on Joey, let's go. Oh We could go and have fun on the pools that were built in Kaiba Corp"

Joey just nodded and they were off….

As they got out the limo, Mokuba grabbed the blonds hands and continued to walk, he looked up to see the blonds face, only to have him staring at him with a smile…a smile a mother would give her child.

Was this the feeling that a son felt when he was with his mother?

"Come on the pools are this way!"

Joey stopped there it was again….that feeling

:"What's wrong Joey?" asked Mokuba

The blond merely shook his head. And followed an excited Mokuba into Kaiba Corp. Once there Mokuba led him into the changing rooms and changed into a suitable bathing suit which for Joey was a one piece(Women bathing suit, which Mokuba thought would be suitable for the blond). They got there and the blond was amazed by all the water, it was astounding never in his life had he seen such a large amount of it. After playing in the water for a couple of minutes, Joey climbed to the tallest diving bored and once again the ringing continued….it kept calling and it kept getting louder

His body started burning up, it was hotter than usual, something was happening…

He scanned the area….nothing…and then he felt it, the power surge…

"25-90% of all persocoms are shutting down…. all Persocoms were shutting down" someone yelled

But he wouldn't be affected no…he scanned once again….but he couldn't "Jou" the voice called

"Who are you?" those were his last words before he fell

It was a couple of feet, and the seconds seemed to pass by quickly his hair swayed in the air and his brain immediately started working overdrive. But something blocked him…..

"Joey!" screamed Mokuba

Water surrounded him. It was refreshing. The water was dropping his temperature down many degrees. It didn't burn anymore,

"Jou"

Joey's body spread over the water as if he were reaching…for something

….."**Jou"** it reached back

"You look just like me" spoke Joey

"**It's because I am a part of you**" spoke the other. And as Joey stood in the water a circle appeared below him, and light engulfed him, his bathing suit was shredding slowly. Millions of pieces, and the water separated, he looked around and tall walls of water surrounded him, and once again they engulfed him…..and once again his body slowly fell to the bottom, and once again he found himself reaching for something….

"Ryou" thought Joey

Before darkness engulfed him

"**Sleep. You really have forgotten everything. But I remember….about us. About what we have to decide. And what we have to do then. If Joey is what your friends call you….I'll call you that as well" **Spoke the other


	4. Side Story: Yami's Persuasion

Side Story: Yami v.s Marik, Bakura, Seto

**Disclaimer: On first Page**

**Summary: On first page**

**Pairing: On first Page**

**Beta: Is still welcomed**

**Once Again…Thanks for those who have added this story to their fav's and have commented. Why I wrote this story? A lot of it was because I wanted to write something original well not original but something that wasn't here yet. And why not fuse Chobits and Yugioh. Well here is the first side story. It was mentioned in the first chapter that Yami's way of persuasion had gotten them all to hang out. SO here it is! Lol…..**

It was early one morning and Yami's alarm kept pestering him, which in turn gave him a throbbing headache. Well it didn't help that yesterday, his math teacher (at his local college)decided to explain a concept that was hard to understand thus ruining his peaceful night of sleep(had a math nightmare).

Today he didn't have classes but that still hadn't stopped him from opening the shop with his grandmother.

"Morning Yami!" spoke his grandmother

Yami grumbled.

There was no point in getting up since nothing was going to occur today, nothing at all…

The only reason he worked in the shop was because his mother had told him too, when he left Egypt to live in Domino. A business that they had set up back in the day.

It was a great coincidence that this mother from this time, looked like his mother in past. They even had the exact same personality.

A great benefit because if any other mother figure tried to claim him as a son he was ready to go Ape-Shit.

Another person that he loved was the sweet old lady that was his grandmother. She had been there all his life, from when he was a child to now, took care of him, and molded him into the blackmailing/young man he was today. The women surprised him, she knew everything he would ever need to know. From deceiving people with his good looks and helping those in need, his grandmother taught him all. Such a devious old lady.

Nothing much happened…

~30 minutes later~

Point proven…..and then it hit him.

He could have a guys night out. Why not? With his stunning good looks and awesome personality who would/could deny his request? and so he pulled out his cell-phone and dialed

"Hey! Bakura it's me Yami. Let hang out tonight?"

"NO!" came Bakura's yell

Well there was the answer to his question... but the tri-colored youth was not taking no for an answer.

"Ba-ku-ra!" came Yami's grunt

'Fuck' thought Bakura…now the pharaoh was pissed and when his "king" was mad it only meant one thing, let-the-blackmail-that-has-happened-5000years-ago-surface…no wonder he was never punished in the past. The midget must of known something like this would happen….

"Bakura I will ask one more time. If the answer I hear isn't what I like, I will tell a certain priest that it was you who started the Girl Fan club back when he was priest, as a joke….

'FUCK' thought Bakura once again…..

"Fine, I'll meet you at 10pm at your game shop" responded Bakura

Before Yami could respond Bakura hanged up. Yay! One down two to go…..Next he dialed Marik

"Hi Marik. Let's hang out tonight?"

"Hell to the da Nah!" responded Marik

Yami sighed over the phone. Idiots.

He rubbed his temples, why was it always so hard…meh well at least his time was being consumed.

"Shit" Marik thought the Pharaoh was going to get him good. And by good he meant go-out-with-me-or-else-I-will-show-you-the-reason-I-was-king speech or resort to blackmail

"Marik you and Bakura never learn do you? I will hang up call again and I better hear the words that I want to hear or else I will tell a certain priest that it was you who paid a certain women to make him believe that he was her baby daddy…..

-Yami hanged up-

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Hello" answered Marik

"Hey it's me Yami. Do you wanna hang out today?"

"You know I would love too!" faked Marik

"Okay, good come by my shop at 10pm"

Yes! Two down one to go….his cousin was the hardest to convince, unlike the other two monkeys…Kaiba didn't take lightly to threats….

oh well what Yami wanted Yami would get plus a challenge here and there never hurt anybody

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring..Ring….Ring…_

"WHAT!" yelled Kaiba

"Cousin, I see your in a chipper mood!" laughed Atem

"What do you want, unlike some people I have a company to run" grunted the brunette

"Hang out with me?" pleaded Yami

_Dood…dood…dood…dood If you would like to make a call please hang up and try again_

Yami sighed

_Ring…Ring….Ring_

"Yami, I will not hang out with you"

_Dood…dood…dood…dood _

Once again Yami sighed. Time to get serious

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring_

"Kaiba if you don't hang out with me I will tell Marik and Bakura that it was you who made them believe they were about to get executed"

Kaiba responded

"Who was kidding!"

"Fine Kaiba, I will tell Mokuba the reason why his instructor stopped coming by….."

"Fine" grunted Kaiba

"Be ther-"

_Dood…dood…dood_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Still a poor college student. No money is gained. And nothing belongs to me….just the plot….also see first page…..**_

_**Tommy2.0: Hahah don't get ahead of yourself my friend. I never thought of making Joey weak. It's due to them just waking up. Since there all just finding there personalities lol…..Thanks for the Review…**_

_**Mednin: I sent you an email to explain. If you have anymore questions I'll be glad to answer them **_

_**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Thanks, I always thought that Yami had a great sense of humor but never had a time to express it with saving the world in all lol….**_

…_**Thanks to those who have commented and to those who have added this story as a favorite….I hope that I'm not letting you guys down….**_

_**Hooray for Finals week…Ima Die :'( …..damn you PHYSICS! **_

_**33333333333333333333333333333**_

**Earlier that day, before all the commotion [Flash-back]**

"_I have to get home, I left Ryou all alone_" sneered Bakura

[END Flash-back]

Bak_**ura's morning before School:**_

Bakura hadn't woken from his sleep.

Ryou who was next to the sleeping man called out to him

"Bakura…Bakura"

Bakura awoke confused, "What?"

"Bakura kept moving and making noises…Is Bakura okay?" replied Ryou

Bakura's expression seemed cold, "Sorry…..I…was having a dream…From a long time ago"

Ryou simply tilted his head

"Ryou doesn't have dreams. Ryou doesn't understand"

Tsk was Bakura's response. He was not made for this teaching crap. Maybe he could buy…..he checked his wallet…..he growled

"What are you doing Bakura?"

Bakura mumbled to himself "Fucking great, I ain't got no money. How the fuck am I going to pay the rent…Fuck I need another job?

Despite his mumble Ryou asked, "job?"

The thief stared at the robot, "Don't worry your pretty little head, it might hurt"

"I can get a job"

Bakura laughed….and left for school

Once Bakura left, Ryou quickly put some clothes on…which consisted of tight skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt, with blue horizontal strips….

Bakura had bought them days ago, something about not exposing flesh to the mass of humans…

And he was off

"Hello Ryou" spoke the landlady

"Hello" Ryou responded

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Ryou is going to find a job, so he can get money"

"So your doing this for Bakura?"

Ryou was confused

The landlady giggled, " what I meant was, that your doing this for Bakura's benefit…to make him happy?"

Ryou smiled…."Bakura never smiles, he usually has this grumpy face on…so maybe with this…I can make him smile…do you think Ryou can make Bakura smile…Serenity?"

Serenity smiled…"I think you can do it Ryou" she cooed

The white haired chobit was off once again….however Serenity's face seemed sad.

"_**I hope the fait of your sisters doesn't befall you….I also pray that in this timeline you can actually be happy**_"

…..

And once again he ran, his hair swaying in the air, and as he ran the wind passed through his skin, he felt free….he had never felt this sensation before, and he twirled

…the wind just felt so refreshing….he raised his hands almost as if reaching for the sky and tried to catch something that was falling...

Ryou closed his eyes, and checked between his palms, hoping that it wouldn't escape. And there it was, in his hands...and there it laid motionless, what laid there was a beautiful piece of red in his hands, he giggled he had caught it….and once again released it into the air, that beautiful piece that now danced in the air...

...A rose petal

So many beautiful colors and yet… the people who walked by ignored this…Why? There were so many beautiful things…things he had never seen before, it was like magic engulfed him...

Ohh god there was even a tree.

Serenity had explained them to him, this tree concept...but man, her explanation did no justice to the beauty of them. And he took of his shoes quickly and climbed the tree,

…was that a….squirrel….

And he climbed higher and higher until he could see the city, he wasn't thinking about the height. Instead he stared at the vast world in front of him.

Serenity had taught him to speak and she explained everything that laid outside his room….but Serenities words weren't enough, this beauty…was unspeakable.

Right…he had a job to do….he wanted to make Bakura smile….atleast once…and so he jumped of the tree and landed next to a cat. Ryou passes his hand through it's skin, it was soft and furry, and it purred with delight. _This is what Bakura would be if he were an animal_ Ryou thought.

Yes an animal, he(Bakura) purrs when happy but shows his fangs all the time…Ryou giggled and was off, looking for a job

"Hello…Mr….?"

Ryou thought for a moment…he remembered Bakura telling him how to greet people….ahh he remembered

Ryou smiled, "Fuck Off!" and flicked the guy off

The man seemed shocked by the sudden outburst? But it was a greeting? and Bakura couldn't be wrong?

The man had left, that was weird….

Ryou eventually found the city of Domino.

…They were everywhere… every human was paired with a persocom, almost no human interaction. Ryou shook his head this was no time to start thinking. But he saw that the humans would smile at there persocoms,

...That was what he wanted….he wanted Bakura to smile like that, it didn't have to be a smile directed at him, but a smile non-the-less

"Excuse me" spoke a man in glasses

Ryou reserved any comments, especially coming from Bakura, how-to-greet-people-101, since it seemed to get him nowhere

"You're a persocom. What's a great looking model like you doing alone? Where's your owner?"

"Bakura is at school. And Ryou is looking for a job."

"Today's your lucky day! I've got just the job for you…." spoke the man

Ryou found himself in a room alone…..

The man had asked him to take off his clothes and put on a dress….and now he patiently sat on a chair…..hmmmm…..he just remembered something from this morning

"Hey, I don't give a fuck what you do. Just don't trust shady people"

Ryou tilted his head… this forsure was not a shady person, his name was…..oh right…. _A Pimp name Slick_….Ryou smiled

"Are you finished. Wow you're a babe…who makes you?" spoke the man

"…." Ryou was confused

"I did alittle looking around for your brand. But I couldn't find anyone who makes your model. Are you a custom job? Do you think the one who made you could make me another of you?"

"There is only three others who are like Ryou"

The man seemed excited "Really, could you introduce them to me…Are they for sale? Man I gotta meet this guy who made you…"

"Ryou doesn't know who made him"

"Wasn't it your owner"

Ryou nods his head

"Man you owner is one lucky Son of A Gun"

Ryou looks at the man

"Lucky?"

The man smiles at Ryou

"Yup, it's when faith smiles at you. It's being happy when you don't deserve it"

The man looked at his watch…."it's almost time"

Ryou placed his hands on his chest and smiled

"Finding Ryou…

…..made Bakura

….HAPPY"

"Are you ready?" asked the man

"What does Ryou have to do?"

"Nothing, I'll do all the work" smirked the man

….

"I'm Home!" yelled Bakura

Bakura growled

"Hello Bakura, I made extra dinner, I was wondering if you and Ryou would like the extra..?" asked Serenity

"Whatever…wait, do you know where Ryou is?" asked Bakura

"Oh, he left right after you left for school, something about looking for a job" she smiled

"What the Fuck! Ima kill that persocom…..!" and ran out the house

"I'll watch the house…have fun!" waved Serenity

Fuck what the hell was he thinking, he doesn't know shit…I did warn him about shaddy people….ah crap who am I kidding that's the first thing the little fucker would do….

'ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bakura yelled in Anger

People stopped and looked at him

He glared at them, "What! If you have something to say I suggest you say it now…..I'll give you to the count of three to keep on moving, or you might regret it" he sneered

"….3" everyone scattered

**Kaiba Corp:**

"Joey!" screamed Mokuba

Water surrounded him. It was refreshing. The water was dropping his temperature down many degrees. It didn't burn anymore,

"Jou"

Joey's body spread over the water as if he were reaching…for something

….."**Jou"** it reached back

"You look just like me" spoke Joey

"**It's because I am a part of you**" spoke the other.

And as Joey stood in the water a circle appeared below him, and light engulfed him, his bathing suit was shredding slowly. Millions of pieces, and the water separated, he looked around and tall walls of water surrounding him, and once again they engulfed him…..and once again his body slowly fell to the bottom, and he found himself reaching for something….

"Ryou" thought Joey

Before darkness engulfed him

"**Sleep. You really have forgotten everything. But I remember….about us. About what we have to decide. And what we have to do then. If Joey is what your friends call you….I'll call you that as well" **Spoke the other

**Meanwhile Kaiba: **

Kaiba was typing away. Trying to finish his work, he was almost done, when he received an IM from Yami

**KingOfGames**: Has your persocom been acting strange in the last 30min

**FuckTheKingOfGames(Kaiba): **Yeah! Like I have time to see what the stupid mutt is doing

**IHateThePriestandThePharaoh(Marik) **has logged in: Hey have your persocoms been acting strange?

**KingofGames: Yeah mine has….**

**LivePeep click here: See persocom get fucked crazy**

**IHateThePriestandThePharaoh: Hell yeah...insert Click**

**KingOfGames: Isn't that Bakura's persocom? **

**FuckTheKingOfGames: I bet the idiot thief doesn't even know…(smirk) **

**KingOfgames: I'll text him, Kaiba find the location….Now….**

**FuckTheKingOfGames: Is that a threat cousin…..I think I'll pass…..**

**IHateThePriestandThePharaoh: If you don't do it, dear priest….I'll tell your dear cousin that it was you who…..**

**FuckTheKingOfGames: Fine…..**

**KingOfGames: He what? **

**IHateThePriestandThePharoah has logged off**

**KingOfGames: Marik!**

**FuckTheKingOfGames: Here it is….**

**FuckTheKingOfGames has logged off**

**KingOfGames: I fucking hate you guys!**

Kaiba rubbed his temples this was too much to handle, everyone just had to much dirt on each other, there was never a way to escape each other's grasps "Sigh"

Kaiba turned to one of the screens that overlooked the pool and notice Mokuba's disturbed face and Kaiba panicked

…but before he left, he noticed that the blond had fallen inside the water and wasn't surfacing….."Fuck"

**Meanwhile Bakura: **

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

"What!" yelled Bakura

"We know where your persocom is, and here are the direction" responded Yami in a calm manner

**Dood…doood….dood…if you would like to make a call**

"Good Luck, Bakura" responded Yami

**Back to Ryou:**

The man lowered himself and tried to lock lips with Ryou. Of-course the white albino moved his head, which in turn made the man kiss his neck. Ryou couldn't comprehend what was occurring, but it felt bad, and it made the pit of his stomach churn.

He hated this feeling.

Now the man hovered over Ryou and he slowly proceeded to remove his shirt. Never did he remove his eyes from Ryou's and quickly turned Ryou over.

Ryou desperately clung to the bed sheets while his body shivered. Serenity never explained this kind of situation to him, maybe she never thought that he would get into this type of situation...this fast.

It was scary to think that humans did this all the time for money….

Then he felt the man's hands touch his stomach which he only used to raised his hips, the fabric, that was Ryou's dress was slowly being lifted. Until he felt the cold air pass by his butt cheeks.

"Fuck, who knew that such a machine could turn me on, your almost human, the heat is unbearable"

Lucky for Ryou the man still had his pants on, but that didn't stop him from feeling the erection poking from the constriction of the man's Jeans...

Ryou winced, since the man kept probing him, and it only hurt more when this stranger decided to nibble on his earlobe, making him dig deeper into him.

It hurt. And it felt uncomfortable, his(Ryou) body was forcefully arched, and his face being held against it's will in-order to face the camera's

His body began to burn, which in turn allowed him to make erotic noises,

**Something was happening**…..

"ah…ah….ahhh" Ryou panted

"Keep making those cute noises, it only makes me harder!"

The number on his thigh burned. But it seemed like the man grew tiered of his back and decided to slam him onto his back placing Ryou's leg over his shoulder, Ryou slowly traced his body... looking for that burning sensation, his hand slowly made there way down to the number, he lifted his dress a bit more and found it…No.4.…but the man couldn't contain his lust and licked the number,

Ryou gasped…

He hated this feeling, this man's tongue

…it felt repulsive….

But he hadn't done anything, to make the man above him angry...

Since all of this was making for Bakura…..if it brought Bakura some sort of happiness then he would endure whatever this man had in store for him…all for Bakura he chanted

And then it happened the mans hand slowly traveled down to Ryou's opening. Ryou's eyes became cold and his body became hotter and a light engulfed the room….

"**That's right Ryou….until you find someone who loves you…no one can touch you there"**

Ryou's hair waived in the air and his eyes were filled with a void…..but the man didn't stop and his finger probed his ass, Ryou's eyes snapped open and an explosion was heard…

**Kaiba Corp:**

Joey slowly closed his eyes and water still surrounded him. He had activated Ryou's power, that's why the white light's had engulfed both of them. Joey knew that Ryou would be safe, but his power would be hard to shut down….he didn't know the consequences of starting the program but as long as it saved Ryou, he would deal with the after affects later.

However there was a price...most of his energy was spent….

Darkness engulfed him. But in that darkness he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his body

"Pwha?" breathed Joey

"Tsk, DAMMIT…I'm wet to the skin because of your clumsiness…stupid mutt. For god Sakes!" growled Kaiba, while removing his hair out of his face, his shirt exposed his left nipple.

At this moment Joey didn't care that Kaiba was giving him a glare, because something was distracting him...it was the older man simply body….

"Ba-Bump"

Kaiba noticed the intense look coming from the blond….

"People of low rank should know there place…..Tsk I ruined a good shirt…."

Joey looked down at his pitiful state this feeling, he had it before…and it pissed him off….he didn't want to depend on this evil man….and yet his heart was throbbing so hard that it hurt…but he didn't have a heart because he wasn't real….and yet the pain that he felt

…felt real…..

Joey looked at Kaiba, he was exhausted from unleashing Ryou's powers so much that he would fall at any moment, but not in front of this man….

Kaiba was walking away….

"Sir all the persocoms…sir and I mean all of them have stopped functioning…it's like there all shutting down…!" yelled a worker

Kaiba eyes grew and turned towards the blond…..

**Back To Bakura:**

**Bakura was running, his lungs hurt from the adrenaline rush he received after knowing that Ryou wasn't there. But he couldn't stop. The people around him seemed to be in a panic but he didn't have time to look, he heard them say 'what's wrong'…'wake up' but he wasn't thinking about the cause….no he wanted to kill the motherfucker who had hurt Ryou…..he pushed his way through the panicked crowd until he saw that light….**

**There he was in the middle of the city surrounded by a huge white blanket, his hair waived in the air and his eyes seemed to be caught in a void…and all around him, the others seemed to be caught in the same void, looking at Ryou**

"**RYOU!" screamed Bakura**

"**Ryou…RYOU…CAN YOU HEAR ME!"**

**Ryou looked down "Ba-Ku…"**

**And threw himself of from the high place he was in and fell gently into Bakura's hands…..**

…**..All of a sudden all the persoco****ms awoke…..**


	6. Chapter 5

Author Notes:** Sorry for the long wait. Man….it has been awhile, I guess it has to do with the fact that a great chunk of this story has been written but the plot and story has deviated form the original. Which I totally don't mind. I'm also trying to be careful with the story because I don't want to confuse anyone since I am a horrible explainer hahah…..For those BakuraxRyou fans your in a treat which BTW is complete. This one had to be updated first in order to explain the concept in the next chapter. I'm just a confusing person.**

**Thanks: **

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai- I'm glad I haven't confused yet hahah. And I'm really glad you love this. I have dedicated so much time to this story, but I think I have created more problems than solutions hahahah. Lets see where this goes and I hope that I don't bore you**

**Kitty Tokyo Uzumaki- Really it's cool. Whew it means I have done something right. Like I mentioned before I hope that I don't confuse or bore you. And l hope that if this story still catches ur interest in the future that you stick through it hahahah….**

**Tommy 2.0- Nah I totally understand, Joey is my favorite character to. I just love how passionate he is, the fire to never give up despite how hard the circumstances were. I think my favorite duel was the one with Marik. Man that had me at the edge of my seat hahahah….**

**Mednin- I really hope that I stop confusing you. T^T that is my new mission in life. To stop confusing people. But thank you so much for reading it anyways. **

**Oh and thanks to those who have added this as a favorite and the hits I have received over a 1,000 woooo…..Thanks Here is my luv to you[ 3 ] lol…..Oh and happy Holidays **

Joey decided to go outside-well thought about it-the mansion.

Mokuba was at school and Kaiba had been locked up in his room since morning.

He was simply bored.

After yesterdays incident involving Ryou, Kaiba had been a prick and decided to keep him locked up.

It was weird thinking about yesterdays incidents, first off, Kaiba glared at him for a cool minute wondering why he hadn't been affected by Ryou's program. Since every other persocom in the nation had shut down, correction all around the world had all shut down, with the exception of Malik, Yugi, Ryou who started the program and himself. (I guess there was no second reason.)

So currently the other, or like he had dubbed him, told him to go outside… and why not listen to that little voice in your head

….maybe he should listen to Mokuba and stay…but he had been in the house since morning with no one to talk to... Well no one wanted to talk to him.

At first he had sat there but then he had gotten lonely to the point that his heart started hurting.

He felt lonely

….he just didn't know why.

Then the maids that walked by suggested him and advised him to go take a walk and he excitedly nodded, wanting to escape the boredom and heart ache…

_"__Because in my heart , I hear the echoing of despair__" _

And so… the maids dressed Joey in a green jacket white shirt and jeans, thought those jeans were a tiny(a lot) tight. They(the maids) found it weird that he had long hair -in turn made him look really feminine-….They had tried to cut it, but the blond wouldn't keep still, he was simply too excited about leaving the house…

~.~.~.Tik Tok Tik ToK~.~.~.~.

And then Joey was off.

But not before informing Kaiba…..and so he ran into the room, slammed the door open and looked for Kaiba…..He took the covers off the sleeping brunette and found him sleeping naked next to another very naked women…the woman woke up and smiled at the blond….actually she squealed with delight and hugged him…keep in mind the she was still naked…

"What a cute model you are. What's your name sweety?"

Joey looked up at her and then to Kaiba, for some reason it hurt him to see him with this women. But he would put up with it because this woman seemed so nice…

"Joey" he mumbled

She hugged him tighter and he fought hard to be released from her death-grip…."I'm going outside" he stated

Joey never really spoke a lot since the people around him never had the time to teach him anything and didn't bother to speak to him. The other him had sometimes thought him things, or simply told him what to say

….the woman hugged him once again before leaving and he remember her saying

"**Have a nice day**"

And now here he was between the gates of Mokuba's house and the outside world.

Was he ready to face the world….Ryou did it so why couldn't he…

...Placing one foot between the two places he giggled. Realizing that he was in two places at once (lol)….okay loser moment Joey thought.

Mokuba had used this term in a weird context so he did too(loser term)

In his opinion this was one of those moments….and he looked at the floor that was on the other side of the gates and he giggled once again, he was so happy. This was such a new experience, looking around, and smelling the air that passed by him. He was free.

He was half way there, and with the courage in his heart he spoke to himself,

"here I go"

Joey closed his eyes "…and for the first time…I'm completely free"

….he looked at the floor and continued to stare at it he curled his toes underneath his sneakers. And his eyes were wide and they glowed as the sun hit his face.

…He walked but his pace was slowly increasing and soon he was sprinting…after another second he started running something that seemed so natural, he jumped and saw the ocean, he gripped the bar that stood between him and the vast water before him waiting for a memory of this place. But it wasn't..

Joey laughed and talked to the other him

"I'm running, I'm walking….is this the meaning of being free?"

**"Ye**s" was the other's response

**Domino City**

The blond looked around, it was very beautiful indeed it literally took his breath away. So many colors...it seemed enchanting, like he had just landed in a fairytale story, the ones that Mokuba had spoken about once or twice, which for some reason had stuck with him.

To be just like the hero, who went to distant lands and save people who needed saving but…delving deeper into the idea of a fairytale…he felt sad for the hero. It was his duty to leave his family behind, fall in love and also leave her behind. To go on a journey and take the dreams of so many people...being in danger everyday, it was something that none of his companions would ever understand.

It was his job, if he failed who would take his place, he was the strongest, everything lied on his shoulders, not theirs… no one would ever understand…

...**Yes. No one would ever understand"**

Joey's face seemed to have saddened….the role of the hero was depressing, sad and very lonely.

…He shook his head no time to ponder such thoughts…

Other than the colors Joey noticed the way people looked at him and smiled, from the people that bumped into him and the personal-computers that accompanied them.

Joey knew there was a difference, between them(the other persocoms) and himself.

He felt it as he accidentally bumped into them... and yet there faces showed an interesting feature, their lips were curled up in some sort of manner and it confused him. Why weren't his curled up in that manner? So he touched his lips and noticed that his were in a thin line. What was the possible difference? Joey shook his head he didn't want to think of this because for some reason it made him depressed, when ever he would think about it, his heart would clench tightly and his breathing would become rapid.

But in his depression he managed to stumble onto a bakery store which smelled divine. He was once again confused, how were people going inside? Were they trapped there? But when he looked inside the people didn't panic... it was truly a mind-boggling sight.

He peeked through the window and saw many delicious pastries, it made his stomach grumble. The blond finally found a way inside the candy land which consisted of automatic doors that opened and closed...and inside he found a women with brown hair selling candy bars to children and grown-ups alike.

"Welcome to my new pastry shop!' she said 'My name is Josephine and I just opened this store with my husband…Alexander" she smiled kindly

Joey smiled back

"Your very pretty! Would you mind working for me, just for today? All you have to do is pass these sample pastries to people walking outside. Would you mind?"

Joey shook his head, he wanted to help

The blond walked outside with his basket of freshly made candies, and miniature cakes. People stopped by and the first batched was gone quickly, the business was booming despite it being just open.

Many people asked Josephine,

"Excuse me ma'am but where did you by your personal computer?"

She sweetly smiled,

"I'm sorry but that is a top secret" and with that her customers left. A little saddened that they wouldn't be able to buy a beautiful human looking doll just like hers.

_**Back at the Mansion**_

Kaiba stirred in his sleep, his head didn't hurt despite all that liquor he consumed, but he still felt a bit sluggish.

No shock there, he knew how to hold his liquor quite well. He was quite glad that Marie had left, he didn't want to deal with her (the women Joey stumbled into) but a note was left, and in a very neat cursive writing it stated:

_ Hey…The blond persocom came in, and wanted to tell you that he was heading out…._

That women always managed to surprise him. She slept with him because she knew that no strings were attached, she never spoke more words than needed and never called him or asked questions when he called.

Slowly he got up, letting the silk blankets fall from his body and decided to take a shower, he had to pick up Mokuba in a while….but then he stopped...his body felt less tense than usual, almost relaxed. For some reason.

It started when the blond came to wake him in the morning, he knew it was him, because the blond's scent was unique, and it infiltrated his nose.

It was nostalgic a scent his body knew well, a scent from a long time ago.

It calmed him, but it awoke something within him, an animal that was ready to devour. Re-reading the letter Kaiba proceeded to take a cold shower.

"Joey thank you so much for you help. Unlike my husband" she giggled and looked at her sleeping husband

Joey smiled. Something that he had been doing a-lot

"Ahh don't pay him any attention. I didn't want to bother him. He's been working so hard. You see, I had this dream ever since I was a child, my mother told me that it was the most ridiculous dream she had ever heard. Especially with my lack of cooking, but I never stopped believing. Everyday I would cook, trying to improve my skills little by little. But I couldn't afford making my own business so I quit school and worked two jobs trying to save money. A lot of money was saved but then my mother got sick….

…._'3.50 please…thank you have a nice day'_

…All the money I had saved was spent on her. Although she never did thank me.

I think she still hates me for quitting school. So I started working, and then I met Alexander. He never laughed at my dreams and even helped me to realize them….he's the blond sleeping over there…..He has worked non-stop and even though he was exhausted from work, he came to the opening.

So I let him sleep... I always try not to bother him and I remember to appreciate him for saving me by,

cooking and welcoming him home….

Joey cocked his head "Welcoming home?

She smiled at him.

"Whenever someone you like is coming home after a longs day of work, you greet them at the door with a smile and you say 'welcome home' and when they leave you say, 'Have a nice day.' she giggled ruffling the blonds hair….

Kaiba at the moment was in his limo heading to a meeting. The corporation he was currently trying to merge with had insisted on it. An American corporation, and a deal with them would make him even more powerful.

Not that he needed it.

Kaiba's thought's for some reason seemed to trail at a certain blond that was probably bored somewhere. He chuckled at the thought.

Maybe it was the innocence, the lack of lying, the intrigue to learn, the way his body arched when he awoke in the morning

…But this was no time to think such thought's, no he wanted to be the only one...he wanted to keep the blond locked up, tied to his bed. No one was going to lay their eyes on him.

No one.

Especially since most thought's the blond arose were sexual... concepts that he (Joey) couldn't understand….he tried

…. Kaiba snapped out of the trance, wondering where this possessiveness had surfaced from….

And then he saw him, the glittering blond hair….

"Stop the limo!" Kaiba yelled

He turned to his colleges,

"Give me a second please!"

He opened his door making his way to the blond offering pastries.

Kaiba stopped and took a quick glance at his surroundings calculating always calculating.

First, he noticed the how the blond was oblivious to his presence.

Second he noticed the glances people were giving Joey, many with lustful eyes.

Thirdly the shrieks of the girls and some guys when they noticed who he(Kaiba) was.

"OMG it's Seto Kaiba!" girls shrieked. But he paid them no attention for the reason that his eyes were locked at the scene that was playing before him.

And what Kaiba saw had filled him with anger. Yes, it angered him, he just couldn't understand why. Maybe it was the smile plastered on the blond, a gesture he never once got despite there time together. Or maybe it was because Joey was hugging the young boy as if he were made of glass.

The child however, smiled and hugged the blond back. Kaiba kept his eyes fixated until a reasonable, logical explanation could explain why he was standing there looking at the blond with such….illogical thoughts…and then it finally hit him.

Naïve-ness on the blonds part.

Joey was an idiot, a mutt who follows orders without asking why, a dog who shown compassion would become attacked easily despite being mistreated later. A puppy who so easily trusts, that is sickened him. He wanted to do so many things to the blond, he wanted to see him squirm, he wanted to see him cry, he wanted fuck him until he realized who his master was, carve himself so deep into the blond that...

And yet it was that naiveness that stopped him.

...

Josephin and her husband walked outside and she patted Joey on the head, she was closing her shop. And that's when Kaiba took this opportunity to drag the blond away. Joey started to struggle confused with Kaiba's sudden outburst.

Kaiba didn't carry the blond nor did he look at the blond, the eyes that many people gave his property were not ones of kindness, but of spreading the young blond on a bed and torturing him while they fucked him senseless. It made him smile a-little because as he took the blond, he glared at the people he was passing by, telling them that no one was allowed to touch the blond but himself, HE was the one to fuck his little toy.

The blond looked up with sad eyes, and soon his shoe got snagged on a branch, the blond looked down and then at Kaiba with pleading eyes but Kaiba did not stop and continued to drag the blond.

Joey got angry for some reason he couldn't really understand why, but when he did...he snatched his hand from Kaiba.

Kaiba turned around and looked at him with disbelief.

"Come here!" Kaiba demanded in a very low voice, almost a growl…

Joey shook his head while holding his hand

"Come..Here!" At this point Kaiba was glaring, anyone who was caught in the cross fire would of surely died….

Joey once again shook his head and booked it( sprinted for dear life)

At this moment Kaiba ran back to the limo

Kaiba sneered at one of the men, and yelled at his limo driver,

"Home, Now..take these men there…I'll be there in a second!"

Joey ran for dear life, his foot bleeding, but he never said anything, right now he was terrified of a certain CEO chasing him. He looked behind him and noticed that the said CEO wasn't there. But that didn't appease his fear, he couldn't' understand why he had ran, but it was like as if an instinct from a long time ago had arisen.

He felt free running, almost as if he had been doing it all his life.

~**After 10 minutes of pursuit**~

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!" yelled Kaiba, while slamming the poor blond against a wall. "You dare make me run after you like your little dog?'….Kaiba growled keep in mind that before the pursuit Kaiba had removed his jacket and turtle neck and exchanged it for a sleeveless shirt that was unzipped exposing his chest and the first set of abs. His hard breathing and sweat would of made any fan girl cum, or orgasm at peer sight.

Who knew that such a man, could look like such a god. The was his muscles contracted, the way sweat pored down on his nice body...

Joey didn't say anything.

Kaiba let him go, "Follow me. I can't go back to my house looking like this. If you run again. I swear I will kill you"

Joey just followed

They reached a very exclusive and expensive hotel. Many of the workers looked at Kaiba with ahhh, others looked at Joey with disgust. Although Joey couldn't really tell because his gaze was kept on the floor, something he found interesting.

Kaiba pulled the young blond up to the room and he tossed the blond in. Grabbing him by the chin and said,

"It's not like your particularly handsome…"

Joey of course just looked at him with the most beautiful Golden/brown eyes

"Yeah…." Kaiba spoke, but his eyes were different and he seemed to have snapped

"WOAH…" squealed Joey

When he opened his eyes (because he had closed them in the process) he noticed that the brunette had pinned him against the bed, and hovered above him...those lean shoulders covered his tiny body.

There seemed to be determination on the other's part, but the blond couldn't figure out what was he determined about, and then a small gesture gave him a clue…..Kaiba was looking at him like some prey,

Joey's mind raced with possible outcomes as to why they were currently in this position. And then Kaiba proceeded to licked his lips...Joey squealed when he felt the brunettes left hand traveled down his thigh….Joey quickly moved away only to be grabbed once again…

and for once he spoke

"What are you doing?" he pleaded

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to have fun with my property"…and proceeded to bite him on the neck, a mark, a claim that he belonged to him(Kaiba). He felt it all, when Kaiba's teeth broke the skin around his neck, the way that all hurt was gone, by the lapping of his tongue, and the weird sensations that spread across his body...almost like a wild fire.

"You'll take the bottom"

Joey kept on struggling up until the bottom part, and then he stopped looked at Kaiba and asked

"bottom?"

Kaiba had to stop at that moment, this was the first time this damn thing had talked to him.

"It means you get to spread"

While he said this he forcefully opened the blonds legs and placed himself in between them, the blond kept fighting or trying to (he doesn't know how yet. So picture a very old man trying to fight) but his body ached, from the struggle, and the way Kaiba had forced his legs opened. It all hurt

Something snapped within Joey…and he head butted Kaiba on the head…..and ran once again

His heart pounded as he made his way down the stares, it seems like all the interactions he has had with people had made him who he was today.

Surrounded by stubborn people made him stubborn.

But he was conflicted he was never….. never meant to run away from the brunette who had saved him

He hated the idea of belonging as a form of property, but that was his role in life….right? To be nothing more than a slave to a human? It shouldn't be possible with his programming. He was thinking to much again and it hurt him to think.

And so he kept running trying to drown away his sorrows, but it didn't work because a man kept appearing in his mind….a man that had a golden rod….who kept whispering in his ears…

..._you will belong to me forever, you will never escape me__…_

~**Kaiba**~

Kaiba sat there more like laid there looking at the ceiling. And started laughing like a maniac….

"Today was definitely interesting"

In his possession, or in his grasp he had a powerful key(Joey) which had seemed to gain a personality that clashed with his. Interesting.

It would definitely be fun breaking and taming him(the blond) just like a wild horse….

~**Joey**~

The blood on his leg had dried, he sat on a bench and examined his leg, it was weird... could his kind bleed? He had a kind? Joey was confused and out of boredom he pokedat the wound until it bleed even more, with his point finger he got some of the blood and brought it quite close to his face.

It was red, really red, and so he licked it. Ewww it tasted nasty, it didn't taste like the pastries Mokuba or Josephine gave him. It tasted weird a metallic kinda taste.

But his curiosity subsided and he simply sat there. Looking at the sky.

"I wonder if Mokuba is worried"

...there was that ring again

Joey quickly stood and placed his hands by his ears. A strange ring infiltrated his ears, a frequency that only he could hear

"Who are you?" questioned Joey ( he was talking in his mind)

"**Silly boy, I am you…. Now close your eyes**" responded the other

And so he did

"You look just like me, I've never seen you before, are you the other me, the one who speaks to me?" spoke Joey

"**It's because I am a part of you. And yes, I have always been there for you...from the beginning**" spoke the other blond

Jou was confused if that was him then who was he(Joey)? The other blond held his hand and closed the distance between them.

"Joey doesn't understand."

"**You've lost all of your data. But don't worry I know everything…Even the things you have forgotten. Now I must ask. Who is the one you call Seto?"**

"Seto found me. Joey is my name**. **Mokuba named me."

"**Is Seto someone who loves just you?"**

"I don't know….he tends to be shitting bricks all the time( he heard this from Alexander -Josephine's husband-."

The other blond just looked at him. That was interesting language. He giggled

"**You really have forgotten everything. But I remember….about us. About what we have to decide. And what we have to do then. If Joey is what your friends call you….I'll call you that as well" **

Joey just stared at the other him, even more confused than ever. This person always spoke in riddles.

And in that second that he blinked their lips touched.

"Jono"

**_Ring Ring Ring _**

"Seto, where is Joey?" asked a very distressed younger brother

"I don't know where the stupid mutt is, but he does have a tracking system. I placed it on his shirt earlier today. I'll go find him, and then I'll come home okay…Mokie?"

"Thanks Big Brother!"

**Back To Joey**

"Jono" he remembered that name.

But why?

GAHHHH he just wanted to punch someone right at this moment.

His life was filled with riddles on top of other riddles. So now he sat there trying to figure out his life.

Let's see apparently he had the power to unlock the others powers. He had a voice in his head, that looked just like him. Another thing….he was immune to all of these powers. And after the incident with Ryou, he had been seeing a man, and sometimes voices would plague his mind, sometimes. And finally...he couldn't remember anything about his past or creator. Joey wanted to scream he was frustrated... oh and don't forget these weird numbers…_wait a minute _thought Joey…_Jono knows…he knows….and how come I instantly remembered his name…._

Joey closed his eyes

"Jono?"

"**You remembered my name…just kidding, I gave you that information when we kissed" he giggled**

"Why Am I getting all these flashes and random voices?"

….."**Joey, You've ALL lost your data and when you unleash your and the others programs, those memories that were locked will resurface in the form of dreams because you have allowed the story to progress. The other you(multiple others) from other pasts will try to warn you….and in those dreams you'll see [them]….lovers from your pasts. And it will hurt…they will come for you and it will not be a happy ending, just like in the past"**


	7. Side Story: BakuraXRyou

**Side story**: (Bakura and Ryou)

**Hi sorry for the long wait this is the next installment…or more like the next Short Story. Who knew it was going to take this long…..Whoops….It's a BakuraxRyou Moment. ON another note, I have been lazy to update this thinking that I hadn't written this side story yet but when I looked, it was there YAY!…and I finally had the courage to look at my grades and I passed my PHYSICS CLASS YES! Once again I apologize for the long wait. The next chapter will be up pretty soon. AND FINALLY I want to thank all of those who have added this story as a favorite and the many hits wow never thought this would get so many. For those who comment I will answer/thank you for the comments on the next chapter…..Thanks once again**

Ryou was soundly asleep and Bakura watched him sleep, oh how he loved the small figures panting as he breathed the air around him, the way his pink lips parted as he mumbled in his sleep, his smell, his heat, everything about him simply drove him crazy. And so he took this opportunity to see just how sensitive these androids were…first he opened the other's shirt slightly exposing a cute little nub he placed his finger there and suddenly it reacted and became hard, Bakura smirked. He placed his mouth on the exposed nipple and sucked on it lightly and by lightly…he lapped his tongue in a circular motion and then nibbled on it gently not trying to wake the boy, but it was enough to entice him. His free hand slowly traveled down to his navel slowly, almost as if memorizing every part of the younger boys body.

Bakura looked at his work and noticed how the nipple looked redder than usual and how his saliva made it glow, he grew tiered of looking and continued his slow ministration. He traveled up leaving the pink bud behind and found himself at the boys neck, at first he was down by the collarbone teasing the space between the two bones and then stopped at the boys apple, his Adams apple, and he gently bit it …and in return a silent moan was heard…his tongue continued to make its way up to the boys chin, slowly, while his hand was at the hem of his laced panties. The boy beneath him gasped his breathing was becoming more rapid and yet the boy beneath him wouldn't wake up. Bakura hovered above him….( Yeah Bakura gave him panties)

Meanwhile Ryou was dreaming, and in his dreams he saw a man a very tall man, the only other visible feature was a scar on his left eye. Ryou slowly walked up to the man and intertwined their fingers together, something about this man reminded him of Bakura…but it wasn't Bakura. When Ryou looked up he noticed that the man was bending down, "I will always protect you…

I will die for you…

I will do anything for you…"

Whispered the man. Ryou touched his face, tears were falling from them, why?

_Because you won't do the same?…_

He had never met this man, he had never seen this man and yet something inside his heart told him that this man meant the world to him and yet he stepped back and let go of the taller mans hands. He held his head it throbbed with pain and the world seemed to be spinning…..

…Why does my heart cry?…

…_the echoing of despair….….. _

However, the taller man wouldn't let that happen, he grabbed Ryou by his waist and pulled him closer to his body, Ryou only looked at him with fear in his eyes.

.._run away_…

They just looked at each other almost as if an unspoken language was being spoken between them and it hurt his heart, why?

…_**Believe me when I say….**_

He couldn't understand that the warm and cold feeling that appeared to plague his heart was something along the lines of fear and trust which had recently surfaced… this man was unlocking things that he (Ryou) was not ready to face and he was angry with himself, he was stupid, he was dumb, he was not hu…..he was not hu….and then it hit him he realized why this man was unlocking so many things and it was because he was not hum…..Ryou panicked if he wasn't huma…he couldn't complete the word because if he admitted what his mind thought it knew, it would mean the end of his so called humanity. What was he? …Ryou's eyes were wide with shock and his hand clutched his forehead and pushed himself from the other man….all these unanswered questions he hated them….he hated himself for being caught in a destiny that no only crushed his soul but also his mind….

….The taller man just smirked and noticed the little ones struggle,

"**I love you**" and with that he shortened the distance between the two and in a tender moment there lips touched…..

~**Back To Bakura**~

Bakura's hands traveled along Ryou's sides and every touch made his body go into heat. Bakura licked his lips at the thought of a perso-com producing such body heat he wondered how much heat would be produced if he penetrated the younger boy.

"Tch!" were his(Bakura's) angry sounds.

The thief scratched the back of his head, he couldn't continue. Whatever it was, he knew that at then end of the day Ryou was just a fucking robot, he knew that memories could be easily replaceable, he could fuck the robot, hurting him, making him bleed, making him cry, and he could treat him like shit and not feel bad because he was a measly robot, a machine…he could do all these things…. but something stopped him he felt as if Ryou was human….when Ryou would smile, he would be evilly happy, when Ryou was sad he would take his anger out on the fucking priest….and when Ryou slept he just wanted to make a bond not just a, more like a possessive bond. He wanted the white haired rabbit all to himself…wanting to make the boy cry in pleasure, wanting to find every G-spot imaginable...he wanted to do so many things but the innocence of the boy stopped him….."Tch" ….and then there was this feeling, as if the only reason he did this was because of that little voice in his head. That kept whispering:

…_Take him, bind him, fuck him, he belongs to you…._

Ryou awoke….that dream was very real but something inside glowed, and his heart was beating faster and faster the more he thought about his dream….he was Ryou and Bakura had named him and found him and that's what made him glow, unlike the other man that brought forth mixed emotions….he placed his hand over his heart and smiled, there were so many things he didn't understand but he was glad that he had Bakura… Ryou looked down and noticed his nipple hanging out, he instantly blushed it was an emotion Serenity had taught him an emotion he had never felt before.…and he quickly covered himself.

To his left he spotted Bakura.

Ryou noticed how his master only wore pants and on his face covered with a scowl, his body… very muscular, his skin pale, his hands, resting near his head….Ryou blushed was this a form of arousal? Maybe he would find out later but for now Ryou placed his hands around Bakura's neck and placed his head at the crook of Bakura's (neck) and starting rubbing in a cuddlish kind of fashion. His way of appreciating Bakura, who was only wearing pants. Bakura found himself pinning the rabbit under him like a wolf ready to eat it's prey he stopped when memories of earlier events kicked in

"Now, sit down and listen…I have a bone to pick with you." sneered Bakura

Ryou only cocked his head to the left confused by his masters outburst.

"Where were you earlier today?" asked Bakura with a determined face

"Ryou was at work" he responded in a matter-of-fact tone

Bakura growled "Yeah and what were you doing?"

"Ryou already explained"

"Ghaaa!your going to be the death of me. That man earlier was trying to do something and you innocently say work….." Bakura was beyond pissed

"Ryou thought that if I got a job, I could get money for Bakura" he spoke innocently

"What made you believe that I wanted money?" Bakura questioned

"Because Ryou knows…the reason why Bakura works so many jobs. And why he cant pay the rent. So Ryou wanted to help Bakura" and then Ryou's face saddened and held onto Bakura's hand….'Did I do something wrong?

Bakura was beyond shocked at this point..

Sure his job was shady and consisted him to keep his schedule open all hours of the day but he never knew how much Ryou had watched him. He was confused no one had ever cared for him this much his thoughts were interrupted when Ryou touched his hand and gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes, unlike the other man, Bakura invoked this warmness that lit his heart, it didn't make his heart cry.

At this point Bakura slammed his body onto the mattress and ignore Ryou's puppy dog eyes "I have to sleep" he stated… Ryou jumped on Bakura's other side and placed his head near Bakura's tummy intertwining there legs, he managed to get both his hands around Bakura's stomach and rested them on his back, and fell asleep. Bakura opened an eye and grinned…..

….."**Joey, You've ALL lost your data and when you unleash your programs individually those memories will resurface in the form of dreams. The other you(multiple others) from other pasts will try to warn you….and in those dreams you'll see [them]….lovers from your pasts. And it will hurt…"**

Ryou hugged Bakura tighter when the same man, whispered in his ear,

**You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me **


	8. Chapter 6

Okay there is no excuse on why this has taken forever. Nope non, but I have finally updated and that's all that matters. This chapter is inspiring, you know. I have been doing a lot of thinking and it's sad to know how many people are unhappy, and if by reading this you feel a tad of inspiration than I have done my job. This chapter give a clue on who is next to be awoken lol…and some other background information….I hope you like it

**Thanks to:**

**Browneyesshamer: In a matter of speaking Joey is the only one with a twin. Kaiba is mean….but he is a sweetheart at heart…They will meet as soon as they all are unlocked or maybe before I haven't decided yet lol….but they are all connected, actually I think they'll meet pretty soon…There feelings are childish because in a manner of speaking they are…but every chapter they grow, and there progression is fast lol **

**Puffy1505: Hahah fail right. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but here it is YAY! Thanks for reading and I'll try to update really really soon. **

**Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: I updated finally…here you go…hope your not to disappointed **

**Assassin Rowan: I have updated. I'm so glad you commented and I'm glad your enjoying this…I hope all the characters are to your standards. I'm trying to keep them as close as the anime lol **

If I forgot anyone I am sorry: thanks to those who have added this story as there fav.

3333333333333

Joey didn't quite understand the meaning of Jono's words but they would forever replay in his mind. What did he mean by story…It was his life and no one else's. If there was a destiny planed out for him then he would face it.

**Why? **

Joey looked a Jono and smiled.

It was getting dark and he was starting to get cold but his body temperature, went up many degrees …it was happening again but this time it was with….

Yugi

Joey jumped onto the nearest lamp post and placed his hands on his ears….but before he was able to hear anything Kaiba pulled up

"What's going on? Why are you up there mutt?"

Joey looked down at him with sad eyes, his younger brother was in danger….He would have to activate his powers but not yet, it wasn't time…..this feeling was almost like a pre-warning. He knew because his powers kept fluctuating, it would be Yugi's turn next and there was nothing he could do, because his brothers safety is all that mattered to him(Joey).

Shivers ran down his body…something was coming,

**If you stop now, Joey, and revert your brothers back then everything will go back, back to the beginning…**

"Come down"

Joey looked once more towards the sky and jumped down onto Kaiba's arms, for some reason Kaiba extended his arms and the brunettes arms hugged him tightly. He loved this warmth…it made him believe that this man(Kaiba) would protect him not matter what, not protect, he wanted this man to protect him….he could do it himself but to know that Kaiba would be there made his heart flutter. His arms made it around Kaiba's neck, and quickly let go and instead placed his head around the crook oh his neck and shoulder, thinking

_My hands were searching for you, my arms are stretched towards you, and now I feel you on my finger tips and my heart dances for you. And now I have you…but I don't know what to do…please tell me, tell me….When your not here my heart becomes lonely, do you also become lonely when I'm not there. And here I am holding onto you, because I'm not used to seeing you. I can feel you all around me, holding onto me…_

_ " _Do you promise to never leave me?" he accidentally whispered. Kaiba looked down and noticed that the blond must have been sleep talking. But he had caught on, and he heard those words it confused him. After everything he had put the blond through, he's still desperately searching for his(Kaiba's) approval like a lost puppy.

"Take my hand, I'll give it to you….

And as if on instinct Joey reached out, and clasped his hands around Kaiba's, there fingers intertwined and a smile crossed the blonds face.

…"Now you have it…If you said that you would never leave me…I'll believe you, I believe"

Kaiba stopped from walking and heard what the blond had just spoken, could he possibly have remembered something, who is this person that he's extending his arms towards. Who is this person that he believes in so strongly? There fingers were intertwined yes, but that didn't mean anything. HE could have confused him for someone else. Kaiba kept walking but something inside him clicked. And anger filled his veins. Then he stopped once again and smirked,

"You belong to me mutt. I don't care who you believe in so strongly, you're my property and no one else's, I feel sorry for you….because I will never let you go, no matter how hard you try to leave I will find you….you might even have to kill me…"

Jono on the other hand didn't understand…

"**Why are you trying so hard? I don't understand"**

Joey mumbled something in response to his other half

"I believe"

**Next Day**

"Ladies and Gentlemen I must say that I was impressed by the high scores on the midterms, no one got below a C. Well it's not like this class is super hard anyways, since I'm more interested in your opinions than how much stress you need to be under to fail my test.

So let's get started shall we….hmmm where did we leave off….ahh yes….During the 20th century man was striving towards the ideas of the future. Even at the dawn of technology man made plastic dolls that would replace a normal woman, a woman who wouldn't judge there outer appearance, this woman however didn't move, she was lifeless. But that didn't stop our fellow humans from loving them with all there hearts. But man knew that this was the first step, little by little they started gaining our interest, but also engulfed our fear. We feared that if we gave them to much free will they would rise and kill humans….and that my students is where the Law of Robotics comes in….Does anyone know about these laws….? Ah yes Mr. Kaiba please indulge us"

"…These laws were introduced by Issac Asimov, a science fiction writer, he stated that

1. A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.

2.A robot must obey any orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.

3.A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.

There was one other law which was later introduced

0. A robot may not harm humanity, or, by inaction, allow humanity to come to harm.

These laws were accepted as a premise for human/Robot interactions, which came from a fear of knowledge.

First the creations of God, who ate from the tree of Knowledge and what happened…our exile from Eden. Then came the creation of man, who if left, would follow our foot-steps and destroy our Eden (Earth). Other laws were established but those were all based on the principle 3 that I have stated earlier"

The teacher looked at Kaiba, the boy was not considered a prodigy for no reason.

"Good Mr. Kaiba…Yes these laws were boundaries for these machines, we feared them, and yet we wanted something to prove our existence something to surpass our creator …but then a legend arose that changed everything….Does anyone know of this legend?"

One girl raised her hand

"Would that be the legend of Chobits?"

Kaiba, Yami, Bakura and Marik all turned towards the teacher it seems like things had just gotten interesting…

"Yes that is correct…although many think that this legend arose from peoples wishful thinking.

But this, is a legend that has transcended through time. The legend goes that Ra blessed his son's with gift's almost like God had given Adam…Eve….For them he gave them lovers that would complete them….but then the great evil came and purged the lands. But not before cursing the gifts…Crap! Sorry guys but it seems like time is up. I will continue this next lecture, remember that we have a holiday coming up and if any more questions arise feel free to email me…..Have a good day

Yami walked up to the professor,

" If these were gifts from Ra, would his sons be able to recognize them even after thousands of years passed?

The teacher looked at the young pharaoh….

"No they wouldn't…' he responded 'But the legend states that if they ever met there counterparts in the future great evil would follow them, this was a way for the great evil to make the sons of Ra miserable. It said that the story would continue from where it was left off, meaning that there is no way to change history, whatever happened 5000 years ago would bound to happen again in modern time."

Yami bid his goodbyes and thought about the mans words, he didn't remember anything, maybe it was something that was locked away in his puzzled…Yami stopped maybe there was a reason onto why he couldn't remember almost like a pained memory that had locked all of his memories…

When Yami finally reached his home he found Yugi talking to someone else. Yugi noticed Yami and the biggest smile crossed the smaller boy and he leapt from his seat and tackled the King of Games.

"Yami…" Yugi giggled

Yami just ruffled his hair too lost in thought to even comprehend what was in front of him.

"Hey I have homework that I need to do…" and with that left the younger boy there staring at him with bewilderment.

Yugi stood there until the other man called him, "Yugi?"

Yugi turned and walked to the man, "Who is that, your brother?"

Yugi looked at the man before him, his mismatched eyes were different his aqua colored hair different, Dartz was his name someone Yami's grandmother knew. Although the woman looked more confused that anything….Yugi shook his head and smiled at the man, although he had been living with the old lady for months now his growth was progressing at a fast pace and his grandmother seemed happy, but then there were other times when he'd see her staring at him from the corner of his eyes…and her expression nearly broke his heart. For an older woman to have such a look on her face made him wonder what he had done as a person to give her such a sad look. If he could he would stay ignorant and never learn anything be a puppet to her, but it was to late his destiny was set.

"You know Yugi, do you want to go to a museum with me?"

Yugi shook his head he didn't want to.

The man smiled. 'Your so honest, how about an amusement park then?'

Yugi smiled and responded quickly, "Yes!" he had seen them on TV and he wanted to go but Yami was always busy and grandma seemed worried all the time. Dartz smiled and he left the shop. The tri-colored youth ran upstairs to bug Yami. And when he reached his destination he jumped onto his back, he looked down and noticed that Yami was fast asleep, Yugi giggled and whispered into his ear 'You sure are studying hard…" Yami simply grunted and turned onto his side.

Yugi just sat there and noticed the millennium puzzle and he touched it….and slowly it glowed and filled the room with it's warmth it comforted Yugi…and before he realized what was happening sadness engulfed his heart and tears started falling from his eyes uncontrollably, almost as if he had lost something very precious to him. The tears wouldn't stop and soon it turned into hiccups and whimpers and he quickly tossed the puzzle onto the floor. Yami awoke and looked at Yugi

"What's wrong Yugi?" he cooed

Yugi just hugged Yami, and continued his crying….after several minutes Yugi fell asleep, all that crying had made him tiered.

Yami stared at the window he felt it in his bones, something was approaching and it was waiting for the right moment to attack, sleep eventually overtook him….

Ryou….came the call, "Yes Serenity…?"

"What are you doing up so late?" cooed Serenity

"Something is approaching and I can't tell what it Is…but I can feel it"

Serenity stood there and a tear feel from her face…Ryou stared at her ….

"What's wrong?" asked Ryou and he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry

Serenity hugged him back, the story had progressed and their destiny would unravel and more sadness would engulf them….she didn't want to repeat the past but it was beyond her grasp….

"Malik?" the tanned beauty looked up

"Ishizu, what's wrong?" asked Malik

"It's late why are you still awake…"

He looked at her, his beautiful eyes pierced hers…."It's here…something dark"

Ishizu fell instantly to the ground, she shook and she held herself , only a whisper was heard "So destiny repeats itself"

Joey felt that his brothers were awake and he noticed that something was bothering them

**Joey…**

Joey looked at his counterpart

"Yes"

**You need to stop awakening your brothers**

Joey simply smiled

Joey jumped to the highest part of the Kaiba mansion and glowed his hair swaying in the air and he placed his arms near his heart….he wanted to warm them with his courage, tell them that nothing would hurt them as long as he was there, he would sacrifice everything for them.

**"Why!….." **

Yugi tossed in his sleep, bad memories pierced his heart, and the sadness wouldn't go away…but then he felt it the warmth, as if someone was hugging him and he heard the silent whispers

_"Jono I'm alive….and I'm scared….sure there are times when I look at my life thinking I can't do this and I can't do that…and then you keep concentrating on the things I do have or the things I don't have…and you sorta forget the things that you do have. I'm so thankful. I was asleep for so long. And I started thinking that what kind of person would I be if I could never be able to hold the hands of my significant other. That my hand would never be able to grasp that other person's warmth. Never in my life have I ever thought I don't want to be born, I hate my life, or that I'm ugly because I'm thankful for everything I have, I love life, and that's why I smile so much. Sometimes in life it's very hard to smile. Because there are things that happen and sometimes you don't understand how to get through them, everyone has there storms and no one really knows how long they are going to last. Being patient is a beautiful thing, and yeah I may never be able to hold onto my significant others hands but when the time comes…I will be able to hold their heart…..It's scary to know how many people believe that they are worth nothing, if I can I want to help my brothers and everyone connected to me right now that they are beautiful that even thought I don't know them, that I love them. Life is hard, life is short, life is painful but despite all that life is precious. Even if life is hard I never think of tomorrow, I believe in this moment right now…tomorrow will come no matter what but if I have gained something from today then I have accomplished something. It maybe insignificant but that's life right…..I believe Jono…I belive"_

Joey was drained and he feel asleep, but before anything could happen he switched places with other self. And stood there feeling all the people who were connected to him. Every person seemed at peace.

"**Life is beautiful Joey, and you don't realize how beautiful until it's to late, I'm glad you realized this now, I believe Joey, I believe that you and your brothers will change history. Nothing is set in stone, nothing…so I believe."**

** "Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift" **

Refrences: There are several things which I used for this chapter…

Flyleaf song: All around me

Quote: Yesterday is history…..

Joeys speech: No hand, no arms no worries on you tube…

Once again only the plot belongs to me, Chobits does not lol….

Till Next Time


	9. Chapter 7

**YAY Another update. Once Again I thank those who have added this story as their favorite. Finals are finally over, but now I have a 6 hour drive waiting for me. So I'm posting this and leaving. I thank everyone who commented on the next chapter I PROMISE. SPRING BREAK HERE I COME lol. Which means more updates lol…Okay so much for updates especially since, fan fiction wouldn't allow me to post for like eva…..**

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL YOU'RE SUPPORT…..LUV YA!**

"Marik your home!" chirped the younger Egyptian

Marik simply smirked and hugged his counter-part, many times he had dreamed of this moment…

…many times he had heard those voices in his head that told him to force the boy into submission, many times he thought of locking up the boy chaining him to his wall never letting him see the sunlight of day.

He never did.

However at this moment Malik's lithe body pressed up against his, almost as if they were made for each other, the way his body fit into his seemed… flawless. The way his hands seemed to circle around his neck allowed him to appreciate the younger boy so much more. He remembered being in this position before, looking down at his previous lovers and seeing himself in their eyes. It was different this time, the love he felt for the others were each unique in there own individual way. But when he looked at Malik his stomach would drop, and for once he was afraid to fuck up.

…..

His voice, his touch, his scent drove him over the edge, he couldn't contain himself anymore….

And so

His hands traveled down the younger boys body, at a soft pace, almost as if his fingertips contained tiny microscopic cameras that allowed him to memorize every curve, every wrinkle…every pore

Malik squirmed under the touch, his look alike had been touchy before but not this touchy, it made him feel good, a feeling that he hadn't experienced before. Every time Marik would touch him like this, a fire would start to grow at the pit of his stomach, and seemed to set fire to his blood…was this the feeling that Ishizu spoke of, when she saw Odeon….a feeling that made you're heart skip a beat?

This feeling he didn't quite despise it…

"Nyuu" came his lustful cries

Something snapped inside Marik…he had been holding back all this time, trying to be patient. But lets face it, he was everything but patient. He had caught a baby deer and wasn't about to let go….

….Something feral had surfaced,

"Don't let anyone touch you like this" Marik threatened, "…I don't think I would be able to handle the jealousy….If someone found everything about you, I think I would kill you…and him"

Malik was panting, rubbing his legs together, something about that threat just turned everything inside him up a notch. The feelings between his legs increased and his number burned… many things were happening at once, his body started sweating and his breathing became labored, and his heart was so loud he could feel it in his throat…. His touch, it drove him insane he wanted more but didn't know what to expect.

Although one the other hand this was Marik's plan. He wanted to make the boy beg in a sick way, he wanted to dominate every part of his body, even if he had to force himself on Malik. He would engrave himself so deep…that his uke would never forget his existence.

…His number….. It burned and he proceeded to place his wrist(where the number was held) in his mouth and when he was about to lick it, Marik forcefully placed it in his mouth and gently bit it, drawing blood, his lavender eyes watched as the red substance trickled down the boys hand.

Marik smirked

Malik watched with curiosity as his seme licked the substance with his tongue, he wanted that tongue somewhere else….but something inside had prevented him from begging. Malik closed his eyes and pictured the other man's mouth on the tip of his penis, teasing him, making him squirm with delight….

"ahhh" he moaned

Marik watched as the other boy timidly pleasured himself, watching how every movement of his body…Malik's insecure movement caused Marik to slam the younger Egyptian against a wall…pinning Malik's hands over his head and attacked the boys neck. Slowly tracing his tongue over the sweet taste of his neck…gently he bit the other's adam's apple.

Malik Whimpered

Marik proceeded

….however Marik wanted to give Malik a leverage and a little more control, so he proceeded to place his hands under the boys knees and lifted him up the wall…who in turn wrapped his legs around his waist. He couldn't contain it anymore, and the pressure of Marik's body against his midsection made him bite his lips, trying to muffle the noises that were trying to desperately escape, but then his hands were once again placed above his head his lips were attacked, this time, with such passion that it drew blood.

"Ahhhh!" Malik moaned into his captors mouth

"Haha' Marik smirked, whispering into his ears, 'It seems like…that you liked to be teased" he whispered ,while licking the inside of the boys earlobe

The persocom proceeded to arch his back against the wall which allowed Marik a nice look at his nipples. Through the fabric he proceeded to bite one, and the other hand, he had placed on his uke, seemed to travel down the boys back until it reached the hem of the other's pants, toying with it, he stretched it and let it snap against the others skin eliciting another moan from his counterpart. He grew bored of the nipple and decided to make his way to the boys neck, but it seemed like Malik had other plans, and without knowing it, his younger look alike started dry humping him…Marik bent forward placing each hand on each side of the boys and encouraged him by talking dirty to him

"Just like that Malik, you don't know how hard I'm restraining myself from fucking your brains out. To penetrate you over and over until you cry and plead for mercy. To see every part of you, to stretch you with my dick until tears fall from your eyes…I want to fuck you so hard, I want you to beg me to come over and over again until you pass out…"

Malik looked down at his clone. His eyes piercing his.

Malik at once stopped looking at him and looked at Ishizu who was looking at them with sad eyes, he then quickly proceeded to untangle himself from the other's arms and ran to her….

She left, tears streaming from her face

Malik looked at his shoes which seemed to be quite interesting at the time. Tears were threatening to fall from them, ever since he had woken up from that darkness Ishizu was the one to teach him everything that he had needed to know in order to survive. When his heart would ache…because Marik wasn't there, she was their to explain that these feeling were something along the lines of love…he didn't quite understand the meaning of the word. But it did make his heart glow and his face light up. But then when he would see her sad, his heart would break and he would start to doubt the term….he didn't want it if it meant that it would hurt, he didn't want to feel the warmness that he felt if in the end he was going to end up with a shattered heart. He didn't want any of it…..but then he would turn and look at Marik, and he couldn't help but want him, to hold and to love.

But…. he had read that a man preferred a woman…..

_Is it all in my head_

His doubts, were what forced him away from Marik, well up until today

He wasn't a woman….he wasn't soft, he wasn't pretty he wasn't everything that a woman could offer. Sometimes people would visit Marik and he couldn't help but feel sad. Because he(Marik) would make a better couple with them, why? Because they were alive, they could offer a warmth that no MACHINE could offer. . .because everything he did never went outside his programming…

…_in my head_

Ishizu on the other hand made him believe otherwise, she always told him that he was perfect, that he was beautiful, but those were words he would never believe… because society had engraved itself in his mind. …

If a man and a woman were meant for each other than he had no place in Marik's heart.

"Malik, what chu thinking about"

Malik looked to his side and looked at Marik, he placed his head on his shoulder, and laid there

"Nothing" he replied

It hurt. It hurt to "love" him this much. It hurt to have him this close and never realize how much he meant to him. And it hurt to know that he belonged to someone else. It hurt so much. He hated being this close

"Are you sure?"

Malik looked at him and neither moved,

"_I like you_"

That's what he wanted to say but he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had built, he didn't want to be kicked out, he didn't want to be away from him just yet…..he wanted, no he wished, that he could see Marik in another sort of light because then ….maybe this would of never had happened. Why couldn't they just be friends, why did he have to be selfish and hope for something other than that. Couldn't their friendship be enough? He loved him so much, and it hurt so much….

And so he changed the subject

"Ishizu cries every time she see's me"

Marik held him tighter. And he lifted his chin….

"Don't worry, she must be on her period or something"

Malik didn't register those words….and just looked at him

_Please don't be this nice to me, I beg you, it makes me believe that you care…._

_Please don't hold me this way because you make my heart believe that I have a place in your heart, and it makes it search for something your not offering….this is something I can't stand_

_ …please don't make me believe that one day your heart will only belong to me…._

_ Please don't make me believe. _He didn't know where this was coming from, he had just fore-played with the other man. But honestly he wanted more than just to fuck. He wanted more….

_ I'm a fool to ask for your love. Is it all in my head? _

_Later, when you move one without me, would I be able to forget your touch, your scent, your words…Would I be able to move on, and leave the nightmares behind….._

Yes…..Because it's all in my head

And he slowly laid his(Marik's) head on his chest and slowly drifted into a sleep by the beat of the other's heart

…...

Bakura was currently at work, that is until someone came from behind him and yelled

"Guess who?"

"Gruuuuugghhh! You're- Chocking me!"

The girl was about to apologize

"What the Fuck, you big breasted fuck!" Bakura yelled

"Shut the Fuck up, fucking loser, it's not my fault…I can only reach your neck. And my breasts are perfectly fine….!" she yelled

Soon their was electricity coming from both their eyes, both with clashing personalities

"Bakura…" She hissed

"Miyabi…." He responded

Before Bakura could realize what was happening she pressed herself against him

"No really, are you okay?"

Bakura felt sweat pore from his face, something was up. This chick was never this nice, in simple terms she was the female version of him, a female who didn't give a fuck. Which sorta freaked him out. She was one of those rare albinos…those who had pale skin, pale hair and red eyes. This chick however was smoking hot, she was one of those rare exceptions….everyone who saw her, instantly fell in love. But then again everyone fell for her sweet features, but in reality she was a hard ass…who knew 6 different types of martial arts, who was currently studying engineering at her local community college and played the dudes left and right. Bakura never fell for her charm but her tits… well that's a different matter

"Don't worry about it Tits." while grabbing onto her rack

"Bakura…you pervert" and punched him in the face

"Totally worth it" Bakura smirked

Miyabi extended her arm and asked "Wanna go eat…my treat"

Bakura didn't even have to be asked twice….he smiled "Let's go"

After work Bakura and Myabi headed to the nearest burger place

"Hey, Bakura?"

Bakura took a bite our of his burger and responded with a "Hmmm?"

"You live alone, don't you?" she asked

"Yeah, I live alone, why?"

"Didn't you find a persocom?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Is she shaped like a girl?"

"No"

"Is he cute?"

"hmmmm I guess?"

She looked down and her face seemed to hide such grief

"Sometimes I wonder about that…persocoms are so cute. All the guys who get one seem so attached. Do you think you'll feel that way about your persocom? Do you think you'll ever like him the best?

Bakura looked at her bewildered

"Like him the best?"

She kept looking down

"I know their cute and all but it's not like their…their"

Bakura finished for her

"It's not like their real, right?"

Miyabi finally cheered up

"Do you really think that way?"

He looked at her, "Yeah, their only robots"

"Sorry about that you must think I'm a weirdo"

Bakura just kept eating… woman and their problems…He wondered what brought this on, maybe he should ask…nah he was too hungry, but when she spoke about them it seemed like she was about to cry. Bakura thought about it…it seemed like with the advancement of technology woman seemed to be more under pressure, to compete with something that would never age. Bakura never thought about it….Bakura snarled

"Men need to get over their fucking-selves, woman were perfect the way they were"

Well that was in Bakura's opinion…he was such a sucker for the ladies

…...

Yugi looked all over for Yami, he even looked under the bed….hmm no Yami.

"Grandma, where's Yami?"

She smiled at him,

"Ahhh I don't know sweety"

Yugi was beyond frustrated, he walked outside and saw Yami talking with a girl, Yugi smiled and tackled Yami to the floor.

"Yami, I've been looking for you!"

The girl giggled

"See you later Yami, nice talking to you"

Yami finally got off the ground while carrying Yugi at the same time. Yami laughed.

"It seemed like you didn't look good enough, haha"

Yugi pouted

"I'm bored Yami, take me somewhere"

Yami laughed

"Hmmm…okay, where do you wanna go?"

The short tri-colored youth thought about it,

"Let's go to an amusement park"

The king of games seemed to think about it

"How about we go downtown?"

"Okay!"

Yugi quickly got dressed and proceeded to head outside where Yami was currently waiting for him.

"Let's go" chirped Yugi

As they walked Yugi had the strongest desires to hold onto Yami's hand, he kept looking at it…hoping that if he stared at it long enough it would magically entangle itself with his. Eventually it did. But only because they were about to cross the street. When he thought about Yami letting go, he would hold on tighter. Yami never said anything he just continued on his walk….until their hands were torn apart…

"Yugi stay here!" he commanded

And before Yugi could register anything he saw Yami running towards an accident

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" spoke the stranger

But Yugi didn't register the words and instead wanted to run towards Yami, but before he started sprinting, the man caught his arm and prevented him from moving

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

Yugi finally turned and saw that it was Dartz. The tri-colored youth just bowed. And once again tried to run towards Yami

"What are you trying to do, it's dangerous for you"

Yugi just shook his head.

"I need to find Yami" he whispered

Dartz just looked at the youth

"Your brother? Oh…did he head towards the accident. Why don't you be a good boy and stay put.

Yugi simply looked at Dartz defeated, he wanted to go but this man wouldn't let him. And so Yugi hugged Dartz hoping that this warm embrace would help him cope with what currently surrounded him. Everytime he was with Yami a warm light engulfed him, but now everything seemed wicked and despaired. He missed Yami, when Yami wasn't around. His heart hurt. And when he wanted to protect Yami, the older boy would reject him. Why? Dartz on the other hand cooed at the boy and tried to calm him down.

"Your brother will be okay, Yugi?"

Yugi looked at the older man and responded

"Yami isn't my brother, he found me"

Dartz didn't really pay attention and then took this opportunity to press their lips together. Yugi didn't know how to react, but he didn't want these mans lips on his. And then he felt it, all despair the hollow depth of nothingness…this man was what brought this sadness, he seemed to engulf himself in a oblivion. He didn't want to kiss this man but something kept him there. Yugi then turned and sensed that Yami was coming back. Let go of the other man, and ran towards Yami tackling him to the ground.

Yami simply smiled at him "I'm glad that your safe"

Without looking back they left, leaving behind a very pissed of Dartz.

"What is this?" Yugi asked

Yami looked in that direction

"Oh those are, fairy tales"  
Yugi smiled and asked Yami

"Can I have it?"

"Sure but we have to buy it" was his response

After it had gotten dark, Yami and Yugi walked back home, Yami went to bed and Yugi sat next to Yami and proceeded to read,

"_This city contains the special person, just for me…..however there is something that I would never be able to give him…no matter how much I plead….But I love my special someone, and if he were to ask for the impossible. I would give it to him…without a second thought…..but it's impossible now…._"

His body glowed and his eyes became hollow, he jumped to the highest part of the town and let a shockwave leave his body…that word had unlocked something from inside him, he looked down and noticed someone looking at him despite the distance, Yugi couldn't care less and simply turned around and walked away….

Something was making his body react this way, first it was when Dartz kissed him and then those words…. something was trying to surface….something sad

His body stopped. Energy to much of it was currently leaving his body….Bakura's power made all others fall asleep, Joey's power awoke all of them, and was able to connect to others, his power was….

The man was now in front of him, touching his skin…looking at him with loving eyes. The next thing he remembered was waking up, with weird clothes on…..

"Yugi, you're awake"

…...

Joey looked around for Mokuba, he felt something change within the child and it scared him. The void that he had, when he first meet the child had turned into despair. Almost as if he was struggling to live. Joey walked through the house and asked many maids if they had seen the child but many just shook their heads. He eventually stumbled onto the garden and saw the child playing their by himself. Joey stood there watching the gloom expression of the child, he seemed to cry at any moment, at this point Mokuba was just looking at the toy car. Laughter of children could be heard on the other side of the mansion, near the street. Children probably getting out of school.

Mokuba continued to play but it seems like the rational of his mind kicked in, and he threw the car, breaking it into many pieces. Tears were now falling from his face, and tried to rub them away, thinking and whispering to himself that _a Kaiba never cries_

Joey hugged the boy,

"What's wrong Moki?"

Mokuba in return dug his face deeper into the warmth of the blond and continued to cry, Joey tried to soothe him but then Moki looked at him with a tear stricken face,

"No one at school, want's to be my friend. And when I ask Big Brother about father, he tells me that I don't need that man, but Seto doesn't seem to understand, theirs far to many pressure in reality, dealing with the pain, stress…it's to much for a child like me to handle. There's nothing for me. Momma's gone and Daddy didn't want to be. And now I'm all by myself wondering where is love and if I should just give up. " he admitted

Joey hugged him tighter, for a child to think such a morbid idea, simply broke him. He started singing a song, that he had heard a couple of days ago…

"_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars. Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing. It's okay not to be okay. Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart, but tears don't mean you're loosing everyone is bruising there's nothing wrong with who you are_."

Mokuba seemed to look up Joey smiled at the boy,

"You always have me Moki, always"

Mokuba looked down at his feet.

"Wanna play?" Joey extended his hand

Mokuba's smile returned "Really!"

Joey giggled "Tag your it squirt!"

Mokuba was laughing so hard. He just couldn't contain his laughter. How long had it been since he did things that normal kids did. How long had it been since he was last a child. He was forced to be a grown-up but…all he wanted was to be happy and not bother his brother. But it seemed like he was slowly dying inside. Everyday he was losing his humanity, everyday he dreaded going outside to a world that treated him like a Kaiba instead of a kid. But he finally had a friend, one who loved him for who he was.

Joey sat down, it seemed like the boy had fallen asleep.

"You almost left the real you on that shelf. Moki….Dreaming is believing it's okay not to be okay. Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart. There's nothing wrong with who you are….Don't lose who you are, it's okay…Goodnight Moki, I'll be here when you wake up. Live as a child, dream as a child and grow up when the time comes. I promise to be here every step of the way. Dreaming is believing. Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart, just be true to who you are. It'll only get better"

Joey felt the surge of power hit him. It was Yugi's energy something must of triggered such a release of power. He couldn't feel his brothers energy, it was being blocked….

** "You should stop doing that Joey. You should stop using your powers like that. It's going to break you. Their sadness is not your burden."**

Joey grinned, "You worry to much…I'm still standing tall aren't I? Sometimes we need another helping hand to show us the way. Plus there are other who have worst off. If they can continue to grow and survive and achieve the impossible. Why can't I?"

"**Because you're not like them, you can only take so much before you break, there will be a point where the sadness will overtake you and then you will lose the will to live…"**

Joey smirked

"You worry to much" and quickly jumped making his way to Ryou's house…

THINGS INCLUDED THAT DON'T BELONG TO ME:

Jessie J-Who you are

Raise it up-unknown (well atleast to me)


	10. Side Story: KaibaxJoey

Side Story:

**….In this city there are no people. The lights are on in all the houses, but, there is nobody on the streets. Are there people inside? I peek in a window to find out. There are people. But they are with **

** …."them"**

**I look in other houses. These people are with "them" too. This city is just like all the rest. **

**Being with "them" is fun.**

**More Fun than being with people. **

**Nobody comes outside anymore. **

**There are no people in this city….**

**I hope that I will meet someone. Someone for me. But if I fall in love with that special someone. I will have to leave them…**

** But despite that I want to meet that someone, that is what I think as I fall into a slumber…**

"Dear Yami Moto, I remember speaking to you about the legend of Chobit's, and I have an interesting discovery that you might find intriguing…Can you spare a moment to meet in-person? We don't have class scheduled today"

** ~Professor Hawking's **

"**Hello, sorry for the late response. Is it possible to bring three other people? Possibly Marik, Bakura and Kaiba….They also attend your lecture."**

"I see no problem in bringing more students, especially those three…haha. It's only a myth anyways…let's meet in 2-hours…..in this little café called, Café Rev, do you know it's location, if not I could give you the address?"

"**I know the location. I'll meet you there in two hours, bye"**

…**30 minutes before the time established….. **

"Hey, Yugi. I'm going out for a little while."

…"Yugi?"

Yugi walks up to Yami, hading him his leather jacket…."TV says it's going to be cold, Yami should wear a jacket when it's cold"

Yami looks a Yugi…something about this moment….warmed his heart, but before he left he kindly smiled at Yugi, a smile especially meant for him, "Thanks" he cooed and ran out the door. If only he had turned around, because, maybe he would of noticed the cute embarrassed expression crossing his persocom's face.

….

Marik was dressing, and Malik walks in…."Here's your jacket. It seems to be chilly outside"

Marik smirks…but before grabbing the jacket…he wraps his arm around his(Malik's) tiny waste, he inhales his lavender aroma…."thanks" he whispers and proceeds to bite the younger boys earlobe…..Malik in response bites him hard on the shoulder, a form of….defense mechanism, against Marik's weird advancements….

"Don't touch me pervert" he cutely protests

Marik seems taken aback by this….

"You know you're totally not cute….when you speak like that….where did you learn those words.."

Malik's head tilted to the side…."You"

Marik, stayed there…."Dammit, well don't listen to me, you know what will sound cute…._Please master don't leave me_, now that's cute"

Malik answered "No"

Marik grumbled "totally not cute"

Marik smirks, "Bye sweetheart" and blows a kiss to his younger self

…..

Bakura was about to run out the door, but before he made it out, Ryou timidly stood there and extended his hand slowly, handing him his jacket.

"Serenity said it might be cold"

Bakura smiled,

"Aww, thanks, Ryou" and proceeded to ruffle his hair

"Be good for Serenity, okay? I'll be back soon. Oh and tell her to make you something provocative to wear" (insert evil laugh)

Ryou tilted his head to the side, and nodded his head….and watched Bakura mutter under his breath (something about being late) while sprinting out the door, but then suddenly came back

"Oh and Ryou, tomorrow is my day off, we can go anywhere you want to go, so think hard" and once again ran towards his destination….

Ryou stood there…and smiled,

_Anywhere I want to go_…he thought.

…

"See you later big brother!" squealed a young Mokuba

Kaiba smiled at his younger brother….and was about to walk out the door, until he heard a certain blond giggling and tackling Mokuba to the floor

"Mokuba…..!"

Mokuba giggled…"Whaaaaattttt?"

"I'm bored" the blond pouted

"Isn't the mutt going to bid his master goodbye, I'm almost hurt"

Joey looked at Kaiba

"See you later Money-bags"

Kaiba's left eye twitched

Mokuba panicked, okay maybe…just maybe the blonds new attitude might have been his fault…and maybe, Joey had snuck out the house the other day and that place he happens to sneak off too, had influenced his personality. Making Joey slowly becoming more "thug" like. Okay…he knew exactly where Joey was going…it was that bakery shop(mentioned in a previous chapter) and the owners husband was the bad influence. But he was really cool…..

"Look mutt, it seems like I have to teach you, your place, don't I"

Joey looked at Kaiba, low key glared.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, asshole"

…If you tuned and looked at Mokuba, he was slowly suffocating from the foam that had accumulated in his mouth. Kaiba would kill Joey for sure….unless.. he prevented the massacre…..but how…he loved Seto and he loved Joey…he had decided

He would just let them kill each other…..that way he wouldn't help on or the other….

"It's going to be fun taming you….like the pathetic dog that you are"

Kaiba walked out that door, smirking…he would monopolize him, infect him with his poison and make him cry and plead. But before that he had to find a way to separate his little brother from the blond…they had been getting kinda close

…no he wasn't jealous….

There was no room in his heart for such emotions…but instead he wanted to control the blond, in a way that no one thought possible. He would never be able to love him, but he would never have a problem placating lies to make him stay, he had no problems telling him that he needed him….if lies was all it took to make him stay then he would….

…

All of them had arrived on time, well except Bakura…..

"Ahh….Yami, Kaiba,….I am surprised to see you here. I presume these were the friends you were talking about earlier right Yami?"

"Yes but it seems like were missing one idiot…no wait there he is"

"Ahhhh Bakura nice of you to finally join us." cheered the Professor

Bakura just snarled, "It's late, why are we here exactly?"

"Perhaps it's nothing, but I thought it best to discuss this person to person. Recently I decided to learn more about where this legend arose, so I went to the Custom Persocom BBC. And included the topic, on the series of Chobits"

Bakura and Marik both inturupt at the same time

"HOLD IT. Computer boy. What is BBC?"

He smiled at them, "A Bulletin Board System. It's an online message board where users can log in and post text's messages on specific forums. Before the antiquated WORLD WIDE WEB, you could access a BBC directly through dial-up connections. The boards evolved into new groups and-"

Kaiba growled "Yeah, yeah I'm pretty sure the idiots understand. But the question now is….did you find anything?"

Hawkings thought about a response to the question. It was an interesting finding, and how to explain it to a bunch of teenagers and a genius…in simple enough words that they could all understand. Kaiba and Yami would understand but, the others lets face it…they had the mind set of a goldfish…

"The thread I received was quite long. And for the most part it was unfruitful. A lot of users expressed in interest in purchasing a chobit, others to analyze…but one user forwarded me a JPEG that I printed out for your view. I don't know if this is helpful or not, but since Yami asked me about it…I thought that sharing it with you guys might benefit me in someway, or at-least clear this theory of chobits.."

Kaiba was the one to react to the photo the most….

In that photo was Joey….sleeping

Yami asked, "What are those things coming out his back? I've never seen connection terminals like those before. They're certainly not USB."

Kaiba looked at the photo once again, all those connections….his number…and the Chobits tattooed across his thigh….surrounded by many wires

"The ones that intrigued me the most were the ones sent right after…..02-04...those were the next in the series to be created, but it seems like in these pictures sent, something differed from the first 01, to the next….each was made differently ,yes, but it seems like the first one is the most complicated in technology wise….but still this might shock you….02 resembles you Yami, 03 resembles you Marik, and the last one 04 resembles you Bakura…here they are, I just didn't know that all of you kept in contact. "

The pictured were passed along to each counterpart….yes the picture's were different, unlike Joey's complicated terminals, they were in chambers full of water….almost like humans created in tanks…..

So many questions had arisen, yes they now held the strongest computers in their hands but the question was why where they here….yes their was a connection between all of them…something like the heart of the cards, but something was changing between each of them, something was growing and the danger was looming, something each of them felt, ever since Ryou had gone missing….something kept nagging at them…a danger they all knew to well.

"I'm taking this picture and having my team analyze it….I'm going home, I have to work tomorrow and then go to class. See you later"

The drive home for Kaiba was a quite one. His thought's plagued him, he had hardly slept…..and he was working himself to exhaustion.

Something kept pestering him…..Maybe it's because he hadn't gotten laid in a while….maybe that was it….but something prevented him, and it had to do with Joey…every time he saw the blond he wanted to tie him up, train him, arouse his body like no other man before had done…..ever since Joey joined the picture, he had dreams about fucking him, it haunted him so much…even when he fucked other people, he would close his eyes and picture Joey lying beneath him…..

"Master Kaiba we are home"

But before he made it through that door a certain blond talked him to the floor,

"Welcome home, Kaiba"

"Hey mutt, tell me is this you?"

Joey looked at the photo

"Nope, not me"

Kaiba wanted to think about it but decided to go and sleep, he was exhausted from work. He walked into his room and proceeded to remove his clothes. Joey sat at his bed waiting patiently for Seto to get ready. He glanced at the brunette and noticed that other mans body. It made his heart leap. Almost as if a memory was ready to surface, but it wasn't because he had chosen not to remember. What would happen if he did. Would he still feel this way about the man in front of him. Would his heart leap and beat as fast as it was now. Joey looked out the window. So many emotions ran through his head he was different, some many things he was learning but most of them were without him….would Kaiba ever look at him and make him feel like he made his other partners feel. The ones that left all hours of the morning…the ones who left with red pigmentation that adorned their faces…would he ever feel like they did.

The bigger question was… he willing to give up the most important thing in order to obtain a love that probably doesn't of didn't exist. Would his heart break with being rejected? He would move on, without this person, as-long as… he was happy he would be happy…maybe…

_ …Would I find someone like you, would you forget me…._

…_Sometimes it last's in love, but sometimes it hurts instead…_

Seto noticed the pensive look on Joey's face. He walked towards him and lifted the other's face with his finger. And noticed the tears that nearly escaped his beautiful hazel eyes….

_I think I've loved you, even before I met you. _

Kaiba couldn't handle it anymore and proceeded to tackle Joey onto the floor…Joey tried to struggle, but Kaiba managed to get one of his ties, and gripped both of Joey's wrists with his one hand and tied Joey to the bed post, with his back facing his,

"Aren't you ever lonely?" Whimpered Joey

Kaiba stopped,

"Me get lonely, is that a joke, mutt" Kaiba responded while gently raising the others shirt

Joey's response was harsh, "You're going to catch a cold…..with the ice inside your soul!"

Kaiba approached Joey, hovering over him, inhaling his scent…..Joey shut his eyes tight, he wasn't ready for this yet…..

"Really, hmmm what would a machine like you understand about a soul" whispered Kaiba

Joey opened his eyes, and with a panic looked at Kaiba

"The soul is something that a human has, you are not a human, you're my property, any regret, anything done against you could easily be replaced, you could be replaced"

Joey struggled to get free, he didn't need this, the hurt that came from his words.

He was strong, learned to live without this man, and yet he kept falling into his arms. Like a month drawn to a flame. This man confused him, one minute he was kind and then he would turn around and hurt him….

He had zoned out, for some reason he remembered something that he had locked away, a long time ago….

But what he had realized it came to late….he wasn't tied to the bed anymore, but now he was somewhere else.

A lab.

"I've been meaning to find out what you are"

Joey struggled, and panic engulfed his every fiber…..a lab…..the thing he hated the most…..

"Please let me go" he whimpered but his pleas went onto deaf ears.

Kaiba grabbed him….and Joey opened his eyes, he was being hugged by this man, Joey felt his heart warm at his actions, but realized something cold was touching his back….

Joey struggled harder…."Please no…I don't want to go back…..into that darkness"

Kaiba didn't listen, "Let's see where does this terminal go…maybe your back…..or somewhere more…personal"

Joey was now panicking and tried to struggle as hard as he possibly could…"Please stop…I beg you" as tears escaped his eyes…..his body shook because he knew that kaiba wouldn't stop, but if this was what his "Master" wanted he couldn't do anything but plead….he hated this place….he was on the verge of remembering everything, he had locked away, but he pushed it down, because memories…were something he didn't want to remember…(you get what you deserve) were that voices that plagued him…

I remember it clearly…and then something snapped

_You've changed the colors around haven't you father? _

Kaiba stared at the blond, "What's with your rambling mutt"

_I remember the floor used to be the color black, and I remember it, because I bled onto that floor. _

_I remember how yellow the walls were because that's when you hit me, and my face slammed so hard onto the wall that I left a mark on it…. _

_And that room that you kept me locked in, it was so cold….so cold…._

Kaiba stared at the blond….and for once he felt sorry for the blond. That cold lifeless stare.

What had happened to him….

Joey awoke, only to realize that once again they were moving…and noticed that his hands were red from the struggle, how little moons appeared on them from digging his nails onto them, how puffy his eyes were from all the crying, and how his voice was coarse from all that pleading…..and yet this moment made his heart flutter.

"Stay here" Kaiba demanded

And Joey looked at Kaiba…..Hazel met Blue…..until Joey couldn't take Kaiba's heated gaze…..Joey instead looked out the window, and for the first time noticed the cherry blossom tree outside his window.

He had been engulfed with everyone's problems that he had forgotten everything else.

Kaiba looked to where the blond was looking towards too….

And tears fell down the blonds eyes

"What's wrong?" asked Kaiba

Joey looked up, "do you really care?"

Kaiba thought for a minute and proceeded to nod his head

"I think this is the first time, I have truly understood the term, beautiful….Mokuba used it all the time, but I think that this moment with you, had made me realize what beautiful means…."

Kaiba looked down at the Chobit, he noticed that the blond had been feeling down lately, and today had been the first time that he (Kaiba) had seen a smile that genuine appear from his face…..  
_All this time, I've never realized how blind I have been. I suddenly I see, standing here with you, and my tongue still dances for you, Seto. I see it, it's bright, I feel human next to you, you probably only wanted to tease me, but from that….I am here staring at these beautiful flowers that dance around me, at last I see the light, and it's like my world is new…_

_ How blind I have been…._

…..His happy face, his scared face, he wanted to expose all of them himself, he wanted to be the one to unleash them, he wanted to see more…even if it meant that some of the expression were ones that he(Kaiba) had to force out.

"Let's go to be mutt, it's past your bed time"

Joey turned, and gave Kaiba the kindest smile possible, everything had changed…..

Because that's what beautiful means.

Things like this.

_But when Seto looks at me….I think those are the most beautiful moments for me_…

Kaiba grabbed the smaller teens hands. He felt sorry for the blond, love, was something he had lost long ago, it wasn't something in his heart to give…but he could tell the blond that he needed him…if it made Joey smile like this he would indeed tell him a thousand times.

…...

**Atlast another side story. It has nothing to do with the plot, it's more background information for the reader. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to release the next chapter soon…..Once again thanks for the reviews, and the hits, it means I'm doing something right. If you have any suggestions I am open to them, and please if you have time, review….it makes my day… sorry for the mistakes **


	11. Chapter 8

**Wow! Sorry for the long Delay, I feel like this is quite a short chapter...But I just wanted to update, since I haven't done it in ages. But here it is hahahha...Since summer is here I will make more frequent updates hhaha...this story has not been forgotten**

**Special Thanks:**

**KITTY TOKYO UZUMAKI- SORRY I didn't mean to make you cry. But finally I have updated...,hahha**

* * *

**Just as I feared…there's no one here either**

** Everyone is inside with them. **

**Being with them is like living a beautiful dream. **

** A beautiful dream that no one wants to wake up from**

**They will grant your deepest wishes **

** They will do whatever you ask **

**They will be whatever you want.**

** They can do things you cannot.**

**But there is one thing they cannot do…**

** They can never become people**

Yugi awoke

"I see you're awake" came the voice

Yugi turned around wondering what had happened everything seemed surreal up until this point. He had been sleeping for such a long time that it scared him.

Words kept playing in his head, words that had been from all those stories he had read, the books Yami bought….he looked around but Yami wasn't there

….usually he would awaken and find Yami peacefully sleeping next to him, holding him by the waist.

A moment that he secretly loved. Because being close to that man, kept the memories at bay, kept nightmares locked…but he couldn't keep up anymore, he understood everything, he finally had understood life, his life. He wasn't naïve anymore, he was smarter, and the old him was back, a big chunk of his memory had been unlocked….Everything that was basic knowledge and information that went beyond, he understood.

"Come Yugi, dinner is ready"

He wasn't paying attention. His old attitude was back, the one that made him, him.

He was finally 75% complete.

Yugi didn't move, but instead looked outside the window, a storm was raging outside, but it seemed to fit perfectly. Today was going to end…his old self was ready to play once again with destiny, he smirked and slowly stood

The man came closer to Yugi, and Yugi couldn't help but smile, this man, was pathetic

_I remember the black skies and the lighting all around me, I remember each flash as time began to blur, but it seemed like time had finally found me…_

"Come Yugi, it's time to eat"

Yugi followed the man, named Dartz. Calculating.

Politeness was something that had been engraved in him and that was the only reason he followed.

"Here, why don't you sit here" and Yugi did

The table was wide and on the other side sat Dartz. It was perfect, the farther away he was from this man, the longer he could ponder his thought's.

And his powers were beginning to get restless.

The blue haired man had interrupted a powerful ceremony, one that the "special" series had to partake in. It helped to calm them, and it helped their powers from going berserk, sure there were after effects but nothing that would harm the human race. But no, it had been interrupted. Nothing bad would happen, but it irritated him non-the-less

And then he felt them, his brother Joey, Malik and Ryou, he hadn't seen them since they fell into the slumber.

Yugi made a mental note to visit them tomorrow.

They were truly awake. Honestly he was about to cry. After being forced to shut down, after certain circumstances, he had wondered the fait of his brother's.

But they were okay….they were okay…

It was time to say goodbye to turning tables. No more confusion, no more riddles, the only thing that was left… the jumbled pieces of there past's.

Past's that were locked for a reason.

"Yugi, how do you like dinner"

Yugi kindly smiled, fake smile of course,

"It's fine, thank you. Would you mind if I called home and let them know I'm okay?"

Dartz smiled

"I already did"

Yugi continued to eat his food, at least Yami wouldn't be worried.

The room was quite until a noise made Yugi look up

"I have a present for you"

The tri-colored youth looked up curious

"Really?"

His strides were elegant his smile, hiding the maliciousness behind them, his eyes wanting something he was not offering, until finally he force Yugi to look up. Cold hands were placed under his chin, and the other on his back, Yugi knew what was coming….

After a long second the older man's lips pressed against Yugi's. The man wiggled his tongue asking him for permission, but Yugi never moved.

"No!" he whispered

But the other man wasn't listening, and proceeded to bite onto his neck, a small moan escaped Yugi's lips, this game had gotten dangerous and fast, belts were being unbuckled and objects were falling to the floor.

But Yugi didn't move. Still calculating.

Eventually he found himself pinned onto the floor, while Dartz enjoyed the small treat that had "offered" himself. And once again decided to kiss Yugi, but Yugi moved his head once again,

"Stop" were Yugi's pleas

He wasn't trying to be so passive, but his powers were fluctuating and something bad would happen, if he didn't stop this soon. He closed his eyes….

"Please stop"

Once again he was ignored….something inside him told him to call Yami, but he wouldn't, he wasn't…His lover, well not his lover…well not yet but he soon would be. He had made a promise in the past along side his brothers, that he well they would be forceful when getting it came to love. Even if it meant forcing his feelings onto that person. He wasn't about to let Yami leave him, not without a fight.

But he wouldn't ask for his help, because something kept playing in the back of his head another memory from a long time, and it kept playing over and over

_ Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior _

He remembered those words, words that Joey had spoken the moment he had decided to confront his own father

….No one would save him, he finally understood Joey…he would have to be his own savior.

He was afraid, if this much memory was unlocked then he feared for Joey, his brother who had killed his own father. Those words kept playing, words his brother spoke as his father laid limp tangled around his hair…

_All I have is on the floor….God only knows what were fighting for_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb I can't breath, _

_I won't let you, close enough to hurt me, no I won't rescue you, to just desert me_

_It's time to say good bye…_

_Where love is lost, your ghost is found. As hard as you try_

_I won't be knocked down…_

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior, when the thunder calls for me_

_Next time I'll be braver. Standing on my own two feet. _

This is why he wanted to get stronger, he wanted to be his(Joey's savior )

And so he kicked Dartz

"Get off" he sneered

And slowly he got up, dragging himself on the wall, but damn curiosity….he looked back

"I can't give you the heart you think you gave me, Dartz" he sneered

Fuck his powers sucked, they were getting out of control….they were eating at him. And no matter how hard he had tried to contain them…

"Fuck it isn't working"

But Dartz wouldn't be stopped that easily

"Guards" the teal man had called. Two man stood by the door-way

"Get the boy" He demanded

And so they pined Yugi to the floor, and no matter how hard he had struggled he couldn't break free. He screamed, damn his powers, they were eating him, consuming his very being.

"Oh Yugi, I was going to go gentle on you. This being your first time. But not anymore, I'll make you scream"

Yugi's eyes were glazed over, he couldn't contain it anymore, and Dartz obviously hadn't noticed, his tongue made him want to gag, but he didn't want to harm the man. His powers…..were different from all the others…..

"STOP" he gasped

But the man wouldn't listen, the guards weren't listening either because here and their they would contribute to the pleasure

Until Yugi couldn't contain it anymore,

"I tried to warn you" he muttered

And darkness had filled the room,

"Welcome to the shadow realm, gentleman"

Until screams were the only thing piercing the silence of the mansion…

Yugi, gasped his power sometimes had a mind of there own. This being the only time he let his powers control him.

Every moment of torture enjoyed, every scream sent chills down his spine, every pleading turned him on.

His shadow's hadn't eaten in years, and once they did, it would enjoy and hunt the prey.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed, and quickly he ran, ever since he had gotten that call from Dartz, something hadn't felt right. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing….until finally a bad feeling had engulfed his every fiber. And so he ran…until he reached Dartz's castle….

Yugi turned around, his body aching, and he currently a bit turned on. But he didn't care, because Yami was here….he couldn't place it but, every-time he saw this man, his heart would pound against his chest. And his cheeks would turn a hue of pink. But at this moment he didn't care, because his legs had beat him, because he was now running towards that said man…

"Yami" he tackled him

Yami on the other hand seemed shocked, especially in the compromising position they were currently in.

The pharaoh looked up noticing the lust filled eyes of his young persocom, but he didn't care because he was truly worried about his young tri-colored friend, and so he hugged him tightly….afraid to let him go.

"Yami" Yugi moaned

And then a flash of lightning pierced the skies, and Yami's eyes were wide open, Yugi had kissed him

**Kaiba Mansion **

"Joey!" Mokuba screamed, for some odd reason he hadn't seen the young blond all day, and the storm outside almost seemed like a hurricane. But the young raven stopped as soon as he opened Kaiba's bedroom door.

"Joey?" Mokuba cooed

Because there before him laid long blond strands of hair. Cut. He looked up and Joey, something seemed different about the boy. His appearance….his aura, everything seemed different….and his hair…..it was short

"Hey Moki!" Joey spoke in a accent

* * *

**Well thanks for taking the time in reading this, despite the long wait. Oh and the reason I re-uploaded all the chapters, was because I had missed a chapter, like completely skipped a part of it. I don't think there's a problem for old readers but for new ones, you might want to check... **

**Once again thanks for taking the time in reading this...**

Rate and Review-Might update faster lol


End file.
